Graduation Mishap
by MysteryGal5
Summary: During the graduation of The Avengers kids, it get interrupted by their past foes who kidnap them seeking one thing: Revenge
1. Preperation

**New story I promised for a long time now. Here it is! I'll just give you a reminder on the kids even thought they've been mention in a number of stories I've written.**

* * *

Intro: The Kids (The Ones You Need To Know At the Moment):

Emily Stark:  
-Daughter of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark  
-Medium length brown hair with green eyes  
-Tony's cocky behavior

Angela Rogers:  
-Daughter of Peggy Carter III and Steve Rogers  
-Fraternal twin of Xavier Rogers  
-Blonde hair with streaks of brown with blue eyes  
-Steve's kind-hearted behavior and athletic

Xavier Rogers:  
-Son of Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter III  
-Blonde hair and blue eyes  
-Fraternal twin of Angela Rogers  
-Athletic

Daniel Banner:  
-Son of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross  
-Black hair and brown eyes  
-Smart

Apollo Foster:  
-Son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster  
-Blonde hair and brown eyes  
-Demigod

Merida Barton:  
-Daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff  
-Wicked red curls and blue eyes  
-Fluent in many languages

* * *

Graduation; A simple 10 letter word that makes everyone anxious. It's the time where girls try to look their best and when guys finally get to talk to the one girl they've had a crush on forever. Of course, before all that, there's the preparation. The girls try to get the best dress with matching shoes, hair, nails, accessories etc. Whereas the boys don't have to worry, all they need is a tux.

Not even The Avengers kids don't have to worry. Except for the fact that some of them are going to have to reveal their Avenger parents to the world. But for now, here's how everyone is…

* * *

_Stark Towers:_

"Dad!" Emily called from the top of her lungs as she applied her lipstick. "There better not be any paparazzi at my school! This is my day, not yours!"

It was unfortunately true. The certain paparazzi that followed Tony mostly interrupted the moments that were supposed to be Emily's.

"It's not my fault people want a picture of me!" Tony yelled back. "I can't promise anything!"

"You two just shut up and get ready!" Pepper yelled at both of them. "We're going to be late and Emily's Valid Victorian!"

"Mom." Emily said as she walked into Pepper's room. She was wearing a purple dress just above the knee. It had one sleeve and slight glitter on the waistline Emily paired it with silver heels and pearl earrings. Her medium length brown hair was curled into simple ringlets which lightly bounced off her shoulders as she walked. "Do I look fine?"

"Sweetie…" Pepper muttered as she hugged her daughter. Pepper was wearing her black dress with white polka dots. "You look beautiful."

Tony walked out of the bathroom in his snazzy black tuxedo and smiled at the sight of his two favorite women in the world. "Don't you two look splendid? Are you sure you don't want a picture?"

"If it doesn't end up in tomorrow's newspaper, I'm completely fine with it." Emily said as she stood beside her mother.

"Jarvis…" Tony called to take the photo. "Would you?"

"Indeed sir." Jarvis replied.

After he snapped the photo, they left the tower since they were practically late.

* * *

_Rogers Mansion:_

Angela pranced out of the bathroom with her blonde and brown curls bouncing along with every skipping step she takes. She was wearing a light pink dress up to her knees with spaghetti straps and a black flower design on the right half of her chest. She matched it with white heels and silver hoop earrings. As she sat on the couch, she saw her twin brother, Xavier, walk by her not even ready yet.

"Xavier." She said confused. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

"Of course I do." Xavier replied.

"Then why are you still not ready?"

"It's because…" He moved beside her. "I don't know how to tie a tie."

Angela laughed. "That's it. That's why you still look like that."

"Shut up. Can you tie one?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm a girl. I don't need to wear one."

"You're no help." He said as he got up and walked away. Xavier saw his dad, Steve walk already wearing a tie. "Dad, do you know how to work a tie?"

"Sorry son." Steve replied as he walked passed him.

"Then how did you put that on?"

"Your mother did it for me."

Xavier gave him a weird look as he went to find his mom. He walked into her room and saw his mom, Peggy applying makeup. She was wearing a long white dress just past the knees with a low neckline and short sleeves.

"Xavier, how come you're not ready yet?" Peggy asked him.

"Because I don't know how to tie a tie."

"I don't blame you." Peggy replied as she began tying his tie. "Your father doesn't know how to. But in his defense, he wears a spangled suit."

"And I wear a varsity jacket." Xavier replied.

"Nice story bro." Angela, who was suddenly at the door said. "Now can we go?"

* * *

_Banner House:_

Daniel was already ready with a nice black tuxedo and a matching bow tie. He was happy that Emily Stark got the title of Valid Victorian. She could entertain people with her type of personality. Everyone looked forward to her speech.

"I see you're ready." Bruce, his dad said as he sat beside him.

"What are we waiting for?" Daniel asked.

"Your mother. You know how ladies take forever to look pretty."

"Tell me about it."

At that moment, his mom Betty walked out looking flawless. She had a knee-high black dress with polka dotted sleeves. She paired it with black heels and had her hair straightened.

"But it is so worth it." Bruce muttered as he got up beside her. "Aren't you looking nice?"

"You don't look that bad either." Betty smiled as she kissed him.

Daniel awkwardly got up and left the room. As Bruce and Betty laughed, Daniel glared at them. "Can we just leave now?"

"Whatever floats your boat Daniel."

* * *

_Foster Residence:_

Apollo walked out of his room and looked in the nearby mirror. He admired himself in it. Actually kind of vain if you ask anybody. But if you do ask anybody, they would expect that from Emily.

"Man, I do look good." He muttered to himself. "Advantages of being a demigod."

Thor walked by his son and ruffled his hair. Apollo just glared at him.

"Hey!" Apollo yelled at him. "I spent 5 minutes on that!"

"Then you may spend another 5 minutes fixing it." Thor responded. Apollo stuck out his tongue at him.

"I'm ready." Jane said as she walked out. She was wearing a dark red dress up to the knee with her hair down and black heels. "Apollo, fix your hair."

Apollo just stared at her before dragging himself back to the bathroom.

Jane walked up to Thor and grabbed him in a hug. "He's growing up so fast."

"Yes, before you know it, he'll be in charge of Asgard."

"Baby steps Thor. We can worry about that when it comes. But for now, we have a graduation to be at."

* * *

_Barton Household_

"Clint." Natasha called as she walked out. She was wearing a dark grey dress with a black outline and red heels. "You ready yet?"

"I was done 30 minutes ago." Clint protested. He was simply wearing a tuxedo. "It you two redheads that took all the time."

"Excuse me Mr. Barton, but an assassin needs to look nice too. Especially for her little archer's graduation."

"I never said you looked bad." Clint defended as he grabbed her waist. He was about to kiss her until Merida walked out. She gave her parents a weird look in her dress. It was light blue dress up to the knee with a dark blue belt. She wore black flats since she hated heels. Her red curls were kept down since they were basically impossible to tame. "Merida doesn't look bad either."

"How come you're not wearing heels?" Natasha asked her daughter. Merida just twirled one of her curls with her hand. "I thought you were."

"I hate heels." Merida responded. "I can't walk in them."

"You can practice in the parking lot when we get there." Natasha muttered to her as she walked to her closet. She came back out with the heels in her hands. "Clint, you're driving."

"Ok." Clint responded as he picked up his keys. "Let's go."

"Но мама ..." Merida nagged in Russian. She and Natasha usually had their fights in different languages. "Тебе все равно, что я собираюсь падать на мое лицо там?" _(But mom…You want me to embarrass myself out there?) _

"Мерида." Natasha stated. "Это не будет иметь значения. Кроме того, вы не будете видеть половина из тех людей, когда-либо снова." _(Merida. It doesn't matter. Besides, you won't be seeing half of those people ever again.)_

"Почему ты так необоснованным?" _(Why are you being so unreasonable?)_

"Вы будете носить эти каблуки или иначе я сбрить каждый из ваших рыжие кудри." _(You will be wearing those heels or else I will shave off every single one of your red curls.)_

Merida just stared at her and rolled her eyes as she followed her mom to the car. Clint just stood there happy that he didn't understand a single word.

Well then, now they're all heading off to their high school for possibly one of the best days of their lives. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Yeah, what's the worst that could happen? It's just a room with six people that have an endless amount of enemies. What's could possibly happen? Follow, favorite and review to find out.**


	2. Emily's Speech

"Mom…" Merida nagged as she left the car. "I hate these freakin heels!"

"Come on darling." Natasha said. "You look lovely."

"Hey Merida." Angela cheered as she made her way over. "Are you nervous?"

"Just to the fact where I'm going to fall on my face while getting my diploma." Angela snickered at her response. "Other than that, not at all. I honestly think that Emily would be more nervous."

"Yup." Xavier said as he walked up to them. "She is the Valid Victorian."

"Have you seen her?" Angela asked. "Graduation starts in literally 25 minutes."

"You know Stark." Daniel said as he started walking with them. "She'll be _fashionably _late."

* * *

In the auditorium, the ceremony already started and the five kids looked around with no Emily in sight. When all 5 of them made eye contact, they we're all thinking the same thing, _'This was going to be screwed.'_ As the principal took the stage, he grabbed the microphone and started talking.

"Welcome Graduates." He greeted. "And fellow parents. We're sorry for the sudden changing in the graduation's schedule. But according to the look of your teenagers, I'm assuming that it didn't change a thing. Before we start with the ceremony, we'll hear the speech of our valedictorian, Miss. Emily Stark."

All the kids and parents looked around and didn't even see one member of The Stark Family.

"This is just awkward…" Apollo muttered to himself.

"Out of all the days Stark decides to come late…" Xavier whispered to Angela who was sitting next to him.

"Give the chick a chance…" Angela muttered back to her brother. At that moment, three people bursted through the door. It was the Stark Family including, Pepper, Tony and Emily. "Told you so…"

"Don't move on!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm here!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Stark Family." The principal said. All eyes turned to the trio. Pepper and Tony smiled at the crowd. Tony kept a straight smile while Pepper felt a bit embarrassed.

"I told you we should have taken the highway…" Pepper whispered to Tony.

"New York's a busy city Pepper." Tony defended keeping his voice at the same tone. "And look at it this way; we made it on time for Emily's speech."

"Guys," Emily interrupted. "Now's not the time to have this conversation."

"Hi." Tony said to the crowd. "Please give it up for this year's valedictorian."

Emily ran up on the stage and headed to the podium as the audience applauded.

She took about 5 minutes to catch her breath.

"Ok…" Emily muttered to herself. "That is why I don't do sports." The audience laughed. "For starters, I am truly sorry for being late. How late was I?"

"25 minutes." Merida told her from the audience.

"That's not really bad. Personal best of you ask me. I would just like to start my actual speech by saying that the voting for valedictorian wasn't rigged at all. I'm actually pretty smart." The audience laughed again. Emily was a girl who would crack a joke once in a while. "I'll be completely honest with you. There were some people whom I never really got along with. Yes, you know who you are. But from the exact moment when we accept the diploma in our hands and walk out of those doors, we will never have to see each other again."

The audience snickered at what the young teenager said. But for the ones she was implying a few seconds ago, they rolled their eyes and shrunk into their chairs.

"Not my point." Emily stated. "My point is, that from now on, there will be those friends who we will know till the day we engrave our names onto our tombstones. And then there are a few whom we will never see again. What I'm saying is that there will be people who will support you all your life. You just need to find out who they are. I bet you're all wondering the same thing, _'Did Emily find those people?'_ we might find out in the end of this."

"You raised her well." A parent told Tony.

"Thanks." Tony responded. "I'm very proud of it too."

Pepper nudged him to continue listening to her speech.

"Let's see, what else I have to say." Emily continued. So far, everyone was enjoying her speech. "Actually, about 17 years ago, our world was about to end. A force bigger than us was attacking Earth. But then, a group of remarkable people came out of their shadows to put their abilities together and fight for the right cause. Those people are called The Avengers."

All of The Avengers' hearts warmed up inside.

"Yes. Now I know what you're all thinking. _'Now Emily is just bragging about her own dad.'_ Maybe I am. But who wouldn't. I mean, for god's sake, the guy's Iron Man." The audience laughed as they looked at Tony. He smiled and waved towards everyone.

And without Iron Man along with all of the other Avengers, we might not be here. They won that battle so we all could be born and live up to this day and have our legacies begin. All of us. On our day to shine. This is the day where high school would just be another memory. This day is what will define us for the rest -"

Emily got interrupted by something hitting her neck. She picked it off and noticed that it was a type of needle. After her many thought processed through her head at once, the Brunette finally got what it was. A tranquilizer. If someone wanted her to stop talking, they could have done it in a nicer way.

Emily looked at her parents who were sharing the same worried looks along with the audience.

"Something bad is happening!" She exclaimed before hitting the ground.

As Pepper and Tony were running to the stage, a voice stopped them.

"Hold on Tony, Pepper." A voice said. It was the sound of an older man. Tony and Pepper both turned around and were shocked at who it was.

"Obadiah?!" Tony exclaimed. "I thought you were dead…?"

* * *

**HA! Cliffhanger! **

**About Emily's speech...I wrote that on the spot. I actually liked it.**

**This will be my speech: *peace sign in the air* "Later losers!"**


	3. Kidnappings

**Sorry for the late update... I was cramming the stories, ****The Two Assassins In The SHIELD Games**** and ****The Avengers Rewrite**** since I plan on finishing those ones first before this one. But since I just updated one of them, I'll give you a chapter for this one. **

* * *

_"Obadiah?!" Tony exclaimed. "I thought you were dead…?"_

"And I'm not." Obadiah replied taking swaying footsteps each time. He looked the same way he did when Tony saw him die. Same bald head and all. "Right here Stark." Pepper and Tony kept their eyes on him. Every movement he made. "So it was you and Pepper after all. Even had a daughter. Beautiful girl if you ask me. She even has your eyes Pepper."

"What the hell do you want?" Pepper gritted through her teeth. Tony admired her current badass attitude. "Obviously you're not here for our daughter's speech."

"It's not what _I_ want. It's what _we_ want..."

All of The Avengers families were on the tip of their toes at them moment. Before their eyes, their principal headed towards the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. Remain calm. Especially Angela and Xavier Rogers." The twins both gave their parents and the principal the same confused look at the moment. "And their father, Captain America." He said with a sudden German accent.

"Ah hell..." Steve muttered under his breath.

"What is it Steve?" Peggy asked him scared of what was going to happen next. Steve just gave her a worried look that told her nothing. "Steve, you need to tell me."

"Look Peggy, this is the man I defeated- or supposedly defeated decades back."

"Yes I am, Captain." He ripped off his face mask revealing the same bright red face Steve remembered.

Steve stormed up as close as he could to the stage until Schmidt pulled out a gun towards the audience. "Nobody move!" He commanded as he shot both of his twins with a tranquilizer gun.

"Schmidt, I swear to God if you do one more thing..."

"No Captain. If _you_ do one more thing. I shoot." Before Steve could quickly run up and knock him dead, Peggy held him back. He looked back and saw her loving face begging him not to for the sake of their kids.

In the time of chaos and many people's lives at stake, Natasha stood on her chair and yelled, "Everyone clear out!"

"Funny of you to say that Natasha." She heard a voice mutter. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't pick it out.

She stood off the chair and looked at Clint. "Who the hell is that?"

"I know who it is..." Clint muttered. His face suddenly hit the ground as his hands rubbed against his face.

"Clint. You need to tell me. Something bad is happening right now. Who is it?"

Before Clint could answer, a blonde chick appeared behind Merida. "Name's Bobbi Morse." She stabbed Merida with a tranquilizer. "You remember me Clint?"

Clint nodded his head. Natasha looked at him demanding answers as Bobbi pointed a gun to Merida's head.

"Bobbi was my first wife." Clint told her.

"You we're married?!" Tony exclaimed. All of The Avengers looked at Clint.

"This isn't the big problem here!" Clint exclaimed.

"He's right." Bobbi said. "In fact, two bigger problems are about to happen."

"How big a problem?" Steve asked.

"You'll see in three...two..."

At that moment, a swirl of green sparkle dust appeared and out came Amora, also known as The Enchantress. She was back from when the kids fought her in Asgard. But now, she was more bad and stronger.

"Hello mortals..." She said taking shuffling steps. "Miss me?"

"Amora!" Thor boomed with Mjolnir suddenly in his hand. "If you dare..."

"...touch the son of Thor. Future King of Asgard. What will you do? Hit me with Mjolnir?" She asked. "No Thor. My defeat by all of these children made me stronger." Instead of stabbing him with a tranquilizer, Amora blew some magic at Apollo and he instantly fell asleep. "Do not dare Thor. I can instantly kill him in a snap of my fingers."

"One more visit..." Bobbi muttered.

"Oh no..." Bruce muttered. He knew who- or what, however you want to put it, was coming. It wasn't pretty. He was about to run to his son until one of his worst nightmares slammed itself through the walls. It towered above all of the Avengers plus the current villains in the room.

"What the hell is that?!" Clint asked scared since he didn't have his bow on him.

"It's called The Abomination." Bruce replied.

"Translation?" Tony asked for. The remaining Avengers we're all thinking that.

"It's a mixture of the remnants of The Super Solider Serum and my radiated blood."

As Bobbi stabbed a tranquilizer into Daniel, Bruce was about to hulk out until Betty held him back.

"Bruce don't." She whispered. "If you do, they'll kill Daniel and the others. I know you want to."

"We're done here." Obadiah told the group. "If you want your kids back, you know what we want."

"Like we're going to give you what you want." Tony snickered back.

"You will." Johann responded. "If you want your kids back. Alive."

"We beat you all once, and I'm sure we don't mind doing it again." Steve stated. The team nodded in agreement.

"We'll see about that Captain." Bobbi said as she looked at Amora. "You know what to do Amora."

In a twist of her hands, the group of villains and their kids disappeared in a flash of green dust.

* * *

All that remained in the gymnasium we're, scattered chairs, and a group of 10 people who looked lost. They're kids we're in the hands of possibly the worst people on Earth- or all of the Nine Realms in this case. Tears we're falling out of some eyes.

"Clint..." Tony muttered as he walked up to him.

"What is it Stark?" Clint asked. Clearly he was in the same bad mood as everyone else.

"You married someone else before Natasha?"

* * *

**Ok, somewhat a sad chapter. But I was listening to Christina Perri for the past 2 hours while writing this. Then I started listening to Selena Gomez so I decided to throw a Stark punch line to kind of make you all happy.**


	4. Join Us

_"What is it Stark?" Clint asked. Clearly he was in the same bad mood as everyone else._

_"You married someone else before Natasha?"_

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Clint said to the group. "Unless you haven't noticed, the worst people in the whole universe have our kids."

"Right." Bruce said as he looked at the group. "Captain, what's your plan?"

Steve looked at the group and can tell by their faces that they we're expecting a great plan. "I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?!" Natasha lashed out at Steve. "Did you miss the big picture?! They took our kids. Not to mention both of yours."

"For Gods sake, Natasha, I don't know." Steve replied. This was one of those rare times Steve would actually say something like that. Natasha, herself was shocked.

"Please," Thor said budding into the conversation. "This is exactly what they wanted. Us fighting so we would not be able to cooperate. And with Amora with them, they all have access to all the Nine Realms."

"I'm sorry Steve." Natasha said. "I didn't think about it that way." Steve nodded his head accepting it.

"Look, this is all hard." Pepper mentioned. "It's a bunch of pressure since half of those people we're dead, or supposedly dead. Maybe all you need is a night to sleep on it."

Everyone nodded their heads as they left the wrecked gym.

* * *

_Rogers Mansion:_

It was late at night. Steve was attempting to fall asleep but it was hopeless. The team was counting on him to come up with a clever plan to be victorious. He looked at his clock and noticed it was past midnight. Great. He sat up in his bed conflicted on what to do.

"Hey Captain." He turned around and saw Peggy who was now awake. She sat up and he turned around to face her.

"Did I wake you?" Steve asked.

"No. Not at all. Being a SHIELD agent basically gives you a sixth sense that could tell you if someone is feeling sad." She wrapped her arms around him. "And I can tell you are."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but Steve, now's not the time for sadness. You're the Captain, you need to be awake and focused. You will bring our twins home safe and alive." Peggy lightly kissed his cheek. Steve turned around and grabbed her in a hug.

"I love you, Peggy."

"I love -" There was a sudden noise inside the house. "Steve..."

Steve got up out of bed and walked up to their bedroom door. "Stay here." He told Peggy. "I'm not losing you too."

"I can put up a fight."

Steve smirked at her before picking up his shield and walking out the door. He walked down his hallway and swiftly slid down the his railing and heard two different voice. A man and a woman.

"I told you this was a bad idea." The woman said.

"It was your idea." The man replied. "You really think Steve would open the door at basically 1 am?"

She placed a yellow light on Steve. "Speaking of Steve, he's right there."

"Who the hell are you both?" Steve asked.

Steve was shocked. They both grew from the size of bugs to the size of a normal humans. The woman was wearing a black and yellow dress with black boots and yellow gloves. She had short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The man was wearing a red spandex suit. He had tan shaggy hair and brown eyes. A smile approached his face.

"Long time no see." Steve told them as he placed his shield on the ground.

"Now, in case you don't remember me, although I highly doubt that, I'm Janet Van Dyne." Janet told him. "That's my science obsessive husband Hank Pym."

"It's only been two weeks, Jan." Steve retorted. "I still remember you both."

"Then I guess you and The Avengers can help us." Hank said. Steve began to get curious, but remembered something.

"I can't. Look I'm sorry, I'm not sure if you know, but -"

"-the kids got kidnapped at their rescheduled graduation ceremony." Janet finished. Steve looked at her wondering how she knew that. "Look, our son James got his ceremony interrupted by one of our past foes. He's working with the captors of your children too."

"Who is he?"

"You mean, 'what is it?'" She corrected. Steve nodded his head agreeing although they both could tell he was confused as hell. Janet turned around and looked at Hank. Her tone turned kind of angry. "Why don't you tell him Hank?"

Hank walked up to Steve ignoring what Janet said.

"Look, it's a robot of my creation called, Ultron." Hank told him. "He was made for helping until I was forced to teach him the concept of violence. It overpowered his systems and he got out of control. It's possibly the strongest out of all of them combined."

"What about the sorceress?" Steve asked. Hank and Janet smiled in response.

"We'll wait and find out..." Hank said as him and Steve shook hands.

* * *

_Barton Household:_

As Natasha was sleeping the night away, Clint was reading attempting to clear his thoughts. His little Redheaded archer was kidnapped by his evil first wife. So much stress at once prevented him from shutting his eyes. When he looked out the window, a black silhouette of a cat on the porch. Clint stared at it for a while, but when he blinked, it was instantly gone.

"Tasha..." He called nudging her to wake up.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and looking at him.

"I saw something outside on the porch."

"What?"

"A cat."

Natasha snickered as she closed his book and threw in on the dresser beside them. "Clint, it's just a cat. Why don't you just lie down and get some sleep before you start imagining other things."

Clint nodded his head as he laid down. As the two assassins fell asleep for the night, they didn't know what was going to hit them next. The figure outside walked into the room. Let's just say it wasn't a cat, well, metaphorically it is. Natasha had a feeling something was wrong so she woke up again and suddenly a hand was clamped to her mouth.

"Do not fight it..." He muttered to her in a deep African accent.

Natasha nodded her head trying to act like a damsel in distress to throw him off. She lightly tapped Clint and he turned around.

"What now, Natasha?" He opened his eyes and saw the man in all black. In an immediate reaction, Clint pulled out a gun that was strapped to the mattress as the man pointed a purple gleaming object back at him.

"Wait..." Clint muttered lowering the gun. "That's vibranium." A few of his thoughts are processing. But then it hit him. "T'Challa, it's been a while."

"Way to make an impression." Natasha said as he removed his hand from her mouth and his mask.

"I am deeply sorry." He said. "But there has been a crisis in Wakanda."

"How does that concern us?" Clint asked his as he turned on a lamp. "Or any of The Avengers for that matter?"

"The same thing has happened to your kids."

"How?" Natasha asked. "Your daughter Iqadi is a weather-manipulating African princess. Does she even go to high school?"

"No. But we we're in the middle of a ceremony similar to your American Graduations."

"What was it?" Natasha asked kind of confused. Clint's jaw dropped after figuring out what T'Challa meant.

"A royal coronation." Clint told her. T'Challa nodded his head as the archer was correct. "You were about to give Iqadi the throne to Wakanda."

"Indeed." T'Challa told him. "I need your help."

"Then team up with us." Natasha told him as a smile approached his face.

* * *

**I know...I mainly just chose my top ships. And correction, Pepperony is my actual top ship. But I have something better for Tony in the next chapter... **

**I got a PM asking me to include James and Iqadi so here it is...hope you don't mind :D**


	5. Ultron's In Charge

**Maybe. Just maybe. I ripped this scene off of Iron Man 3. Ok, I did. But in my defense, I think it really works with it. You will agree too; just watch...and remember it for a future chapter.**

* * *

Tony left his tower in the morning to meet The Avengers at SHIELD. It was the day where they would plan an attack on the captors or at least think of a strategy. He walked outside to his convertible, but to his luck, the paparazzi ran up to him before he could make it into his car.

All of them were blurting questions at once. But one of them stuck to him.

"What are you going to do with the disappearance of your daughter?!" One of them yelled.

Tony paused on the spot and spun around on his heel to face them. He didn't care how they found out. But he needed to say something that he didn't care who heard it.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." He walked right in front of the camera and removed his sunglasses. "On behalf of The Avengers, I have a little message for the captor and his little team. We're The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and not afraid of you. We all defeated you once and sure as hell don't mind doing it again. All we want is our kids back under our roofs and every single one of you gone for good. It's just you and us. Always was and it will never change. There was no need to bring our kids into this. You want us and you're going to get us. It's not a classic cat fight at this point; just good old-fashioned revenge. And for our families benefit, we'll end your lives before you can beg for mercy."

He went into his car and drove off to SHIELD. That'll get the team; he just hoped that he would be able to hear it.

* * *

_SHIELD Headquarters:_

Tony walked in and was, as usual, the last one to arrive. He sat in his chair and looked at all The Avengers who were staring at him.

"Hello to you too." Tony greeted. "And hi, Jan, T'Challa and Hank." The three of them waved at Tony.

"Out of all the days you decide to come late is the day when we really need you." Bruce told him. Tony just glared at him.

"Well, excuse me. The paparazzi decided to ask me some questions. And in my defense, I told off their little team." He sat back in his chair. "Wait...when did The Ant, Wasp and Panther join the team?"

"Since we have the same issue as you Stark." Janet told him. "James was kidnapped at his graduation too. His captor could possibly be the most powerful out of the whole group."

"But Ultron is a robot." Steve said to them.

"There is a sorceress on their team." Thor told them. "One of the most wicked of all The Nine Realms. With her, they could be anywhere they desire."

"I'm just curious on one thing." Natasha said. She looked at T'Challa. "Who took Iqadi?"

"I do not know." T'Challa said. "Neither I nor my wife, Storm, have ever battled or even seen it."

"Then obviously they're doing this on purpose." Tony said. "Hank, show Panther a picture of Ultron." Hank pulled out a picture of Ultron out of his pocket and passed it to T'Challa. He looked at the photo as if he remembered something.

"Yes. This is it. This is what took Iqadi. He must be very powerful since vibranium nor lightning could harm it."

"Then I'm guessing that this Ultron character is in charge." Clint said. "How powerful is he?"

"Very." Hank responded. "His outer shell is an adamantium and vibranium alloy."

"Meaning...?" Steve asked confused. He didn't know much on science.

"He's nearly indestructible. Not to mention that he also has a class number of rays."

"But how could Amora have been a part of the team?" Thor asked. Everyone was now curious. "She is of Asgard. How could a mortal-made robot have access to there?"

"Ultron has a very high intellect." Hank smirked.

"He's based off of your intellect Hank." Janet retorted. "You didn't even know Asgard existed till last year."

"Wait..." Bruce said pausing the whole conversation. "Ultron is based on your intellect?" Hank nodded his head. "That means that he knows everything that you know?"

"What are you getting to?" Tony asked attempting to understand what Bruce was getting to.

"One second Stark, Hank, how long ago was Ultron supposedly gone?"

"It's been about 17 years." Hank responded. "Why?"

"17 years ago..." Bruce muttered. He slammed his hands on the table. "That it! I got it! 17 years ago was when our kids were born."

"You're right." Tony joined in. "Ultron waited for this day to gather up all of our enemies. It planned this day. And since Ultron is connected to Hank's intellect, it was able to gather some new information about us and the kids."

Bruce and Tony hi-fived as the others gave them weird looks. It was a success for them Science Bros.

"So what is the plan?" T'Challa asked.

Steve stood up. "First, we have to find a way to locate the kids. All over the universe. Then we attack. No matter what happens, what obstacles we'll face, we're returning home with our kids so they can have their graduation- or royal coronation as planned."

The Avengers all admired Steve's optimistic speech. It was heart-warming, motivational and supportive.

"That was nice Steve." Clint said placing his arm around Natasha. She just pushed his arm off claiming not to make loving actions towards her during work hours. "Real touching."

* * *

_Somewhere Unknown:_

Emily, Angela, Xavier, Apollo, Daniel and Merida all landed on the ground. When everyone minus Daniel and Apollo got up, the girls noticed that they were out of their dresses and we're in black sweaters, black tights and black puma shoes. Emily and Angela had their hair in ponytails whereas Merida's red curls were left down since they we're too wild to maintain. Xavier was just wearing a black tracksuit.

"I'm happy those heels are gone." Merida muttered.

"Shut up Merida." Emily said to her. "This isn't the time to be happy."

"Where are we." Xavier asked. All of them noticed that they we're in a dark room that who knows how big it was with only a spotlight as a source of light. To them, they we're in the middle of nowhere away from home.

Angela stood in front of him. "Hey!" She exclaimed. There was an echo making the kids think they really were nowhere. "Where are we?! I demand an answer!"

The Blonde heard a small grumble as a huge monster appeared right in front of her. Angela fell back as the monster towered above her. It blew some air on her as Angela trembled in fear. Emily, Merida and Xavier stood back avoiding trouble with it.

"Abomination..." They heard a German accent mutter. In the spotlight appeared Red Skull, or to the kids, their fake principal. "Leave the girl alone. The Captain's daughter along with the others will have their own suffering to do later." Angela scrambled back up and ran behind Xavier, Emily and Merida. "You all want to know where you are?" The four kids nodded their heads frantically since they have never been this scared their whole lives. "Welcome to your personal hell..."

* * *

**I'm thinking of writing the next chapter with only the kids and what's happening there. Trust me, it'll be awesome!**


	6. Reconnections

_"You all want to know where you are?" The four kids nodded their heads frantically since they have never been this scared their whole lives. "Welcome to your personal hell..."_

"Why are we here?" Merida asked being possibly the most brave in the whole group. "What the hell do all of you want?"

"One thing Merida." Bobbi replied. "Revenge on your Avenger parents. Or in your case, both of your parents."

"Then why are two people still knocked out?" Emily asked referring to Daniel and Apollo.

"It's so that Apollo can't summon his axe and Daniel can't hulk out while we're here." Obadiah replied to the Brunette's question. "Honestly Stark, if you're supposed to be the smart valedictorian, why do you ask dumb questions?"

"So I can get a dumb response from a dumb person." Emily said as Merida, Angela and Xavier started to laugh. "Whose being smart now?"

Avoiding to reply, Obadiah walked somewhere else in the dark while Xavier started walking around the circle they we're all standing in.

"Why are we all able to walk around?" Xavier wondered. "Usually we would be trapped in some sort of contraption. What are you waiting for?"

"The one who is in charge." Red Skull replied. "He gives us the orders on what to do with you kids."

"That coming from the guy who wanted to take over the world decades ago."

Before Red Skull could answer, a metal voice filled the room.

"Have The Avengers kids been taken?"

"They're all here." Obadiah replied. "All six of them."

"Great. Now place them in the designated cages. Abomination, take the two on the ground. "

The darkness went away and light filled the room. It was an endless room filled with machines and eight cages that they could infer was for them to be in. Who knows what would be happening in there. Death, experiments or something too gruesome to describe.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are six of us." Angela told them. "Not eight."

"There is now." The robot replied as it landed in front of them. He threw two kids on the ground whom they all remembered. Iqadi T'Challa, Princess of Wakanda and James Pym, who has the ability to alter in human size. "For your own sake, I am Ultron."

"Nice name." Xavier muttered to himself.

"Now for your sake, if any of you escape, you will be punished."

Angela looked over at James who was carefully examining the area. She couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." Angela whispered to him. "There are about 6 villains in here."

"C'mon, you know you're thinking the same thing." James told her. Angela just looked at him with a straight face. " He walked in front of Ultron. "How would you punish us?"

Ultron just looked at James with beady red eyes. "You will be tortured."

"How? Will you do it? My dad programmed you not to hurt his family. And since you're his creation gone wrong, you can't hurt me."

"I don't have to hurt you to torture you."

"Way to go Moy Macho." Merida muttered to him as he went back with the others.

* * *

They were all shoved into contraptions. Obadiah pushed a few buttons and a forcefield appeared around each of their contraption.

"That is so none of you can escape." Bobbi told them as she walked in front of them.

"What is it made of?" Daniel, who was now awake, asked.

"Pure energy."

"That's amazing." Him and James said in unison. Everyone just rolled their eyes at the sudden amazement.

"Now's not the time for science." Xavier told them being bored. "I planned to graduate to ditch school. But now, I'm just running back into it."

"I'm glad I came back in time." The kids all saw that The Enchantress walked up to them.

"It's you!" Apollo exclaimed. "And my answer for you, I never missed you."

"Amora." Ultron said as he made his way over to her. "What news do you have from Earth?"

"It turns out Ultron, that the other Midgardian heroes: Ant-Man, Wasp, and The Black Panther have made an alliance with The Avengers." Amora responded. "And, we have a message from Iron Man."

She waved her hands around and a magic bubble opened where they saw a picture of Emily's dad, Tony Stark talking to the press.

"What's so new about that?" Emily asked. "He does that on a daily basis."

"Listen Stark." Obadiah told her.

_"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. On behalf of The Avengers, I have a little message for the captor and his little team. We're The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and not afraid of you. We all defeated you once and sure as hell don't mind doing it again. All we want is our kids back under our roofs and every single one of you gone for good. It's just you and us. Always was and it will never change. There was no need to bring our kids into this. You want us and you're going to get us. It's not a classic cat fight at this point; just good old-fashioned revenge. And for our families benefit, we'll end your lives before you can beg for mercy."_

She made the bubble pop. "Seems as if we have a threat."

"Amora, go back to Earth and keep us informed." Ultron commanded. Amora nodded her head and made herself disappear. "As for the rest of you, guard the perimeter. No Avenger shall get in nor should any kid get out. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads and went outside leaving the kids alone in their chambers.

* * *

"Daniel, hulk out!" Merida exclaimed. Daniel just stared at her.

"If I could, I would have a _long_ time ago." Daniel replied.

"In other questions," Angela said easing out of that conversation. "Iqadi, what the hell are you doing here? You don't go to school."

"You don't?" Xavier asked. Iqadi nodded her head. "Lucky."

"I was in the middle of something big." Iqadi responded. "Kind of like your American graduations. You all get diplomas celebrating your success, I get a throne."

All the kids were shocked.

"So Wakanda has finally gotten over the sexist stuff?" Emily asked. **(Reference to PNG:4 - Powerless)**

"There was never a sexist thing." Iqadi stated. "All of the kids up to me have been boys. And human."

"Let's just think of something so we can all get the hell out of here." Apollo said. Everyone nodded their heads and realized that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I actually have a plan for the kids, just decided to use it for the next chapter.**

***troll face***


	7. Solving The Puzzle

**Ok, here is this chapter. Idk why, but I already made up the ending scenario in my head, and a somewhat sequel. I hate that about myself. I plan future stories before I actually finish one. But if I add that to my list of future stories, that's about 18 stories I still need to write. WOW!**

**As for the divorce story between Clint and Bobbi, I looked on the first page of Google and just made one up on the spot. Hope you like it!**

**Btw, all of my science facts are false since I suck at science.**

* * *

James Pym:  
-Son of Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne  
-Shaggy brown hair and coffee-colored eyes  
-Ability to alter in human size  
-Ability to grow translucent wings and shoot bio-electricity

Iqadi T'Challa:  
-Daughter of T'Challa T'Chaka and Ororo Munroe  
-Dark skin, black hair and brown eyes  
-Mixed-martial arts and weather manipulation  
-Heiress to Wakanda's throne

* * *

_Back To The Avengers' Discussion:_

"How could this have all been planned?" Bruce asked. "It's been 17 years."

"Think about it, where have some of these villains been and what have they been doing that involved our kids?" Natasha told them. They all started to put her words into a deep thought. Until all of the pieces started to make sense.

"Ultron adapts to my knowledge." Hank stated. "He would have known about James and all of the kids. That's when the plan started."

"Red Skull was their principal." Steve remembered from the graduation when he revealed his true self. "That means he had the access to all the school records and find out where we live and who our kids are."

"And the kids strengths and weaknesses." Janet added.

"When our kids, minus James and Iqadi went to Asgard, Amora fought them and learned their fighting strategies." Thor brought up.

"Speaking about the villains..." Tony muttered as he glanced at Clint. "Tell us about Bobbi."

"Fine..." Clint moaned. "As you all already know, Bobbi was my first wife. We got divorced after a disagreement about The Avengers Initiative. I qualified and she didn't. Bobbi got mad and she went rogue. I swear to God I haven't seen her since the day those divorce papers were signed."

"Every team needs a powerhouse." Bruce said talking about The Abomination. "Like you have The Other Guy."

"But what I'm wondering is how the hell they're alive." Natasha said. Everyone nodded their heads wondering the same thing. "When I did my profile on Stark, Obadiah was dead. And I'm pretty sure that The Red Skull was dead."

"He was." Tony said. "Or was supposed to be."

"What could Amora do with her magic?" T'Challa asked Thor.

Thor smirked since it could be an endless list. "She could make a forcefield, shoot magic, put people under her spell and-"

"No, I mean, could she resurrect someone? Bring them back from the dead?"

Thor actually had to think for this one. "I do not know. But it could be a possibility to her endless abilities. Not to mention that she has exchanged many different spells with the many sorcerers and sorceresses of Asgard."

"So we have an answer for all of that." Janet said as she stood up. "Now our only question left is, 'Where can we find our kids?'"

* * *

"How can we track them?" Steve asked the group. "It's not like any of them have a tracking device in their head." He glanced at Tony who was currently on his phone. That man couldn't stand being away from anything electronic. What could he have possibly done. "At least my kids don't."

"What?" Tony asked as he put away his phone. "No. I didn't put a microchip in Emily's head. I actually wanted Emily to not be a robot. There are already a lot at home."

"What I'm thinking about, is that the kids aren't even on Earth." Clint said. "Since they have a person who can take them anywhere in the universe, don't you think that they could be in Asgard- or any of the nine realms. I mean, who wouldn't take that opportunity?"

"I guess that's true." Natasha said smirking at him. "But from Thor's many, many stories, Asgard is basically a maze. If we pick one place, it could either help us, or we'll just crash in a dead-end hopeless."

"But where do we start?" Bruce asked.

* * *

_Back At The Kids:_

_"Let's just think of something so we can all get the hell out of here." Apollo said. Everyone nodded their heads and realized that this was going to be a long night._

It's been about 20 minutes and the kids have endorsed themselves in pitch silence while they all thought. But so far nothing approached them while they were in energy-protected cages.

"Hey Stark." Xavier called. Everyone thought that as the leader of Project: New Generation, he finally had a plan to get out of here, or at least something so their parents could find them.

"What?" Emily asked. "You have a plan?"

"If I get the answer to this, we'll see."

"What's your question?"

"Do you have a microchip in your head?"

Emily glared at him. "No I don't. You think I'm some sort of robot?"

"Debatable." Daniel muttered. Emily glared at him too. "Hey, I never said I hated robots."

"But how can we get out of here if majority of our abilities are pretty much useless." Angela said as she touched the energy field. "Daniel can't hulk-out, Apollo can't call his axe, James can't grow big and this field is too strong."

"Wait..." Iqadi said as she felt the energy field. "This is made from proton nucleus energy."

"What?" Merida asked confused.

"Proton nucleus energy." Iqadi repeated herself. "It means that we can send a signal out, but we can't accept things in." Most of them still remained confused.

"I get it." James said.

"You do?" Apollo asked still being lost himself.

"Yeah, for instance, if Emily did have a microchip in her brain, it would be able to send a signal to our parents. But if Apollo tried to call his axe, it would be useless since things can't come to us."

"Then what are you thinking?" Emily asked Iqadi.

"Just brace yourself," The African princess said to them as she made her eyes turn white. "It's going to get really cold in here."

* * *

**You know what's going to happen? Do you? Btw, I stole that last quote from X2**


	8. Snowfall Means More

**Yeah, my science facts were all wrong. But I give no shits about that. Anyways, the science you see below is what I stole - or borrowed from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes so don't go telling me off.**

* * *

_"Then what are you thinking?" Emily asked Iqadi._

_"Just brace yourself," The African princess said to them as she made her eyes turn white. "It's going to get really cold in here."_

* * *

_Back To The Avengers:_

Majority of The Avengers at Stark Towers were standing in front of Tony's endless amount of technology trying to get a location of the kids. That is, the science savvy Avengers were. They were consisted of Tony, T'Challa, Hank and Bruce. The others were sitting in Tony's living room drinking coffee while that group of nerds started doing their nerd jig.

"You really think that we can scan for Asgard?" T'Challa asked Tony who was tapping over a bunch of holograms.

"Yeah." Tony replied as he expanded a hologram of the Earth. It was the normal spherical shape with yellow lines surrounding it with some overlapping each other. "Right over here."

"Those are the parts where Asgardian traces of magic overlap us." Bruce explained. "Kind of like a dimensional overlap."

"I'm lost." Steve said on behalf of the others. "What are we looking at?"

"Ley lines." Hank explained. "They reveal weak spots that connect us with The Nine Realms. They can send stuff towards us."

"Like what?" Natasha asked them - or more like Thor.

"There is an ancient relic of my father's treasure room." Thor explained. "It was called The Casket Of Ancient Winters. When opened, it would send many snow storms towards all The Nine Realms which would possibly be sent through where those Ley Lines overlap."

As the group continued chatting, Janet took a glimpse out the window and noticed clouds started forming. She thought it was just a normal storm approaching. But that thought disappeared when snowflakes started falling out of the sky. Well, that was natural. Except for the fact that it was June and was supposed to be sunny instead.

"Hank..." She called. "Avengers. Look outside!"

The group looked outside and noticed snow flying around.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Clint asked as he pulled out his bow.

"Thor, is that your little Casket of Ancient Winters thingy?" Steve asked.

"It is not." Thor replied. "I would have felt it when it opened."

"Well then, Avengers Assemble outside."

* * *

The Avengers were gathered outside of Stark Towers where they saw the snow on the ground slowly building up.

"So this is what winter is like." T'Challa said slightly shivering. He was more used to the hot, boiling weather of Wakanda. "Not sure if I enjoy it."

"Jarvis, scan the sky." Tony commanded. as he looked up, Jarvis displayed a bunch of calculations on the screen for Tony to read. "The downfall of snow is increasing per second. New York and possibly the world, even Africa will be snowed-in."

"How do we stop it?" Natasha asked examining the snow to see if there was anything strange about it. "Snow seems normal."

"Well, you need to find out how it's starting." Bruce said. "But how?"

"Wait..." Hank said as he thought of a theory. "T'Challa, your daughter is a weather manipulating mutant right?" T'Challa nodded his head. "What if this is their signal that could lead us to them?"

"So her signal is basically making the Earth a snow globe?" Clint asked rhetorically as he noticed the snow was now up to his knees. "How is she even doing this? To the whole planet?"

"If she's in Asgard, her weather manipulation is possibly leaking through each Ley Line." Tony said. "From every scan Jarvis is giving me as we speak, the snow fall is strongest where every crossover is."

"But how can we find them?" Janet asked them. "There are eight different realms minus Earth. All of the kids are going to be in one place."

"There's only one way to find out." Tony explained as he walked up to Thor. "Take all of us to Asgard."

* * *

_Back At The Kids:_

"Iqadi," Emily nagged as she shivered. All of the other kids were shivering with her. "We're all freezing."

"I really think they got the message." Daniel said. "And they should have made heaters for this stupid cage."

Iqadi made her eyes turn back to brown right as the group of villains walked in giving them all dirty looks, even Ultron. Which they all found shocking since it's a robot with just beady red eyes.

"What?" Merida asked demanding what they were thinking of.

Amora suddenly appeared in the room through one of her portals. She walked up to Ultron with the same dirty look on her face as the rest of them.

"What is new with Earth, Amora?" Ultron asked.

"Funny of you to even ask Ultron." She replied snarky. "Those mortals, The Avengers now know that our location is within The Nine Realms. And Midgard is currently under a whole mount of snow, courtesy of a certain kid."

"Which one?" Obadiah asked her.

Amora made her way up to Iqadi's cage and smiled. "The weather manipulating African princess, heiress to the throne of Wakanda."

Iqadi smiled. "That's a nice way to summarize me."

"What should we do to her?" Red Skull asked as he pulled out his gun.

"Nothing!" Xavier exclaimed. All of their eyes were now on him demanding an explanation. "I mean, isn't this the moment you've all been waiting for? That final fight with our parents to make your word once and for all. You finally get the chance to give them what you've wanted for all of these years. Revenge. Now since they can locate us, you get your little wish sooner than you expected it. Isn't that what every villain - or criminal mastermind wants?"

The villains looked at each other and reconsidered Xavier's words.

"I like this kid." Bobbi said as she walked up to Xavier. "Maybe we will wait."

As they walked off, Iqadi looked at Xavier and mouthed the words, _'Thank you.'_

* * *

_Back To The Avengers:_

As they all entered Asgard, they were all mesmerized by it. The Bifrost bridge was beneath them along with the whole universe around them. Actually, it's been about 17 years since Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce and Clint were all here. **(Reference to my future story: A Mini Thunderbolt) **T'Challa, Janet and Hank had their faces as if they just entered a fairytale story.

"So this is what I've been learning about in high school." Janet stated as she walked along the Bifrost. "I just never thought it was real. And now, I'm here."

"How are we going to get there?" Steve asked. From what he knew about Asgard, it was possibly endless where the kids could be anywhere.

"I know a way." Thor said. He rose his hammer in the air and summoned a few bolts. "This should be able to gather their attention."

* * *

_Back To The Kids:_

The villains were doing their usual until Amora felt something causing her to fall back to the ground.

"What is it?" Obadiah asked her.

"He's here." She replied as she got up and rubbed her forehead. "They're all here."


	9. Seperated Within The Realms

**Sorry for the long wait. On the bright side, I finished a story. Yeah, I have a feeling this story will be kind of short compared to my others...**

**NOTE: Don't yell at me for the description of the realms, or for whatever's going to happen, I simply ripped this off of The Avengers: EMH (no copyright intended but with some changes)**

* * *

_Recap: The Avengers received Iqadi's snow signal and now arrived at Asgard..._

_Now..._

"And what do there happen to be nine of...?" Amora asked as she disappeared.

"Nine. Fucking. Realms." James gritted through his teeth as he knew what she was implying. "At least, I think..."

"There are Nine Realms." Apollo told him. "Although I doubt they would send one to Earth."

"Don't worry about it." Merida said as he was taking this easily. "If we survived that when we were here, they'll be fine."

"But Merida, we're the kids." Daniel mentioned. "They're our parents. The Avengers. If you haven't noticed, these maniacs have been holding a grudge on them for over 20 years. They're in a way worst situation then we ever were."

"Oh...then they're in deeps shit."

* * *

_At The Avengers:_

"What now?" Natasha asked as she sat cross-legged on the Bifrost. "It's been five minutes."

Bruce noticed something shimmering in the corner of his eye. When he actually looked, he realized that everyone was glowing. "Guys!"

"Stark..." Clint muttered as he walked beside Natasha and pulled her close. "You know about this?"

"No." Tony replied as he started fading away. Same thing as the others. "Thor?"

"It's Amora's magic." Thor said. "She is messing with us."

"Janet!" Hank exclaimed as she disappeared. He backed away and noticed everyone else was also disappearing; along with him.

* * *

Janet woke up on the ground. She looked around her and noticed the area she was in. Rocks were everywhere with no plant life in sight. She was in some sort of canyon landscape.

"Hank!" She called. "Avengers!" There was no reply. "Someone!"

"It's me." Said a deep monstrous voice. A shiver went down her spine. Janet turned around and saw The Abomination right behind her. "Get ready to be crushed little bug.."

"My ass..." Janet said as she zapped him in the face. She started flying around him simantainously as she kept on shooting at him.

The Abomination tried to swat her down and eventually caught her in his hand. He started to chuckle as he could feel Janet squirming and shooting her way out. Janet rolled her eyes at his laughing and thought of a better idea. She grew back to her normal size and punched The Abomination in the face.

He lunged forward towards Jan but she shrunk back down again and started flying around the canyon. The Abomination started slamming his fist against the rocky walls just to crush that bug. Janet flew in front of him and The Abomination caught her again. He took a peek inside his hand and saw the glowing fairy in there. Janet stuck out her tongue and blasted him again. She flew out and was about to blast him again until The Abomination clapped his hand sending Janet away.

* * *

Tony flew down on some mountain he ended up in and noticed that it was filled with fog. He walked around and realized that he had no freaking idea on where he was and where everyone else was. "Jarvis, scan for life forms."

"No life forms around a radius of 5km." Jarvis replied. "The remaining Avengers are scattered throughout the realms. But there is a non-life form behind you."

"What?" Tony asked.

Before Jarvis could respond, he turned around and got swept off of his feet. Tony got slammed against the mountainside. His systems restored and Tony saw that silver robot that he remembered from the photo Hank showed him.

"Ultron." Tony stated as he prepared his blasters. He shot them and once they hit Ultron, he remembered when Hank mentioned that he was made of adamantium. Which meant that his outer shell was indestructible.

"Oh..." Tony muttered. "Right..."

Ultron shot a certain type of beam that sent Tony down for good.

* * *

Steve fell on the ground and actually had no idea where he was. He was in the dark but heard many voices around him.

_"What the hell was that?"_

_"How am we supposed to know? For god's sake Angela it's dark!"_

_"Shut up Stark!"_

Wait, Angela, his daughter Angela. She was talking to Stark. Emily Stark. The kids are here. All of them; and they're alive. Steve got up and wandered around the dark room. He couldn't see anything but was looking for a light switch. He held his arms out and found a light switch. When the lights turned on, he saw the endless amount of computers and the cages with all the kids.

"Hey dad." Xavier said casually. "I see you arrived."

"Yeah..." Steve replied as he casually walked up to the cages they were in and felt the forcefield around it. Felt potent. "Just kind of lost my team."

* * *

Natasha regained her consciousness on a tree branch, she was about to step off until she noticed that it was a long way down to the ground. She slowly stood up and was walking on the branch with perfect balance until she heard a gun shot. She turned around and saw the Red Skull pointing a Tesseract-powered gun at her.

Natasha began running as Red Skull started shooting her. He shot a branch ahead of her causing her to jump ahead and grab a vine. She swung across the jungle hopefully avoiding him. Natasha stopped and just hung on a vine when she heard no shots. She cautiously looked around her not noticing that her vine just broke on her.

"Take that Red!" Skull exclaimed as she was falling towards the ground. Natasha didn't see him, but he was somewhere in the jungle.

'Says him.' Natasha thought. For god's sake, the whole dude was red.

She was rapidly falling to the ground with no plan at this point. There was no rope on her, she didn't have a bungee cord or anything to snag a branch with. Natasha thought her day was over until she felt something snag her back and pull her towards the user.

* * *

Bruce was walking around the graveyard he was in. He didn't even ask why Asgard had a foggy graveyard but kind of wondered who the hell would be here to challenge 'The Other Guy'.

"Hello Dr. Banner." A female voice said. Bruce turned around and saw Clint's first wife Bobbi in her Mockingbird get-up. She was holding her battle-staves ready to use them. She spun them in a circle as she slowly walked up to him. "How's Clint?"

"Clint's fine. Happily married to Natasha." Bruce responded casually. "But he's not here..." His eyes turned green and Bobbi smiled at what was about to happen. The Hulk was unleashed and Bobbi smirked. "I am!"

"Well, let's see how that turns out for you." Bobbi ran up to The Hulk and flipped off of it's chest. She slapped her battle-stave against his head and she spun around to face his back.

The Hulk turned around and saw her. She swiped his fist to knock her over. Bobbi flipped over his fist and landed on the ground. She grabbed her battle-stave and pulled herself up as she slid between his legs. He turned around to face the Blonde but realized that she disappeared in the fog.

* * *

Thor looked around the realm Amora sent him in. It was a marsh area with small islands in the middle of the water. Of course, he's been here before; but decided that now was not the time to be visiting. He swung his hammer to make a portal but when he tried to walk through, something restricted him. Something called Amora's magic.

Thor backed away from his portal and got knocked down by a machine. He quickly recognized the machine as one similar to Tony's but much bigger. Thor shrugged his shoulders and stood up. It was the man who knocked out Emily at the ceremony. Obadiah.

Thor threw his hammer and allowed it to knock over the machine. That's what it gets for this whole situation. Before Thor could summon back his hammer, Obadiah shot it with the arc reactor repulsive ray and flew Thor into the marsh.

Obadiah flew on top of him and was attempting to drown the demigod.

* * *

Last, but not least was Black Panther. He popped out of a heap of snow. Just great, he hated snow mainly because he was so used to the heat back in Wakanda. T'Challa got up and shivered as he walked around. It was basically The Arctic.

Amora appeared behind him and lightly tapped his shoulder. T'Challa turned around and in an immediate reaction, he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. Amora disappeared and appeared again in front of him. T'Challa grabbed some vibranium and threw it at her.

She quickly made a forcefield and deflected it off. He was quickly running up to her and was about to tackle her over. Amora was smiling. As T'Challa jumped in the air, she disappeared again and T'Challa landed in a pile of snow. Right when he popped out, Amora used her magic and shot some snow above him to make it land on top of him.

* * *

The Avengers we're stranded in the Nine Realms fighting people they had no business with. But this was just the beginning before the second battle, then the last one...Spoilers...

* * *

**Yeah...sorry about all this shit. I'm just feeling kind of fucked and stressed right now. Don't complain to me that this chapter is shit mainly because I didn't bother to proofread.**

**Stressed: I have a piano competition in a different city on Friday and I need to practice like hell cause I want to win. I have to play three different songs against people who I competed against last year and managed to snag second place for only one of my songs. (I swear to god those people are like Mozart)**

**Fucked: I lost a USB with my beloved FanFiction (mainly my story: The Story Of Emily Stark and one I was planning to publish soon but I guess that's done for) *I PROMISE TO FIND IT OR ATTEMPT TO LOOK BUT I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE TO LOOK***


	10. Green Sparkled Passages

**I came in second place for two of my songs! I'M NOT A LOSER AFTER ALL!**

**Short and simple fight scenes cause I'm too lazy and tired to actually make it creative (just for this chapter)**

**As you can tell, I got lazy with the ones at the end (no hate...or energy)**

* * *

_Captain America With The Kids_

"Dad, you said that Red Skull died 70 years ago when you crashed that plane in the ice." Angela said. Steve looked at his blonde daughter and nodded his head still trying to put the pieces together for himself. "Then how the fuck -" Steve stared at her. Even though they were in some parallel universe with their lives at stake, Steve still cared at how his daughter spoke. "- or how the heck is he alive today?"

"Angela, I wish I knew." Steve responded as he glanced the controls not knowing what any of it means. They we're smart to plant him here. "But don't forget about the sorceress. She could have revived him, I guess."

"But I thought we killed her off last time we were here." Merida stated. The last time they were here was to save their parents from The Enchantress and now, their parents were here to save them from basically everyone.

"Maybe she revived herself?" Apollo said. All the kids gave him a 'what the hell' look. "What? I don't know."

* * *

_Black Widow vs Red Skull_

The user of the item that snagged Natasha was identified as her own husband Clint Barton who just shot one of his arrows and caught her just in time. She stood on the branch across from him and smiled.

"I never miss." Clint bragged as he held Natasha close.

"Now not the time for boasting." Natasha replied. "But thank you."

"Then what is it the time for?" Clint asked her with a sly smile. Natasha knew what he was implying. She just smirked. Red Skull wasn't nearby. Clint was leaning in close for a kiss. Natasha leaned in along with him. Their lips were about to touch when a bullet flew through the small distance of their heads.

"Barton..." Natasha muttered.

Clint quickly shot an arrow and grabbed Natasha with his other arm. She held on to her archer tight. He pressed the button on his bow and sent them swinging. Red Skull was hot on their trail jumping from branch to branch.

"Got a plan?" Natasha asked him.

"Yeah..." Clint said as he noticed that they were now above a waterfall. "Fall..."

Clint let go of Natasha and disconnected the arrow on his bow. The pair of assassins watched the water below them hoping it was deep. Well, that was until the water below them slowly turned into a pond of sparkles. Before they could do anything, they fell right into it.

* * *

_Black Panther vs The Enchantress_

T'Challa popped out if the snow pile he was in and saw Amora in front of him. While cursing about snow under his breath, Amora heated up her hands with magic.

While she was shooting him, T'Challa flipped around dodging her shots. He reached the evil sorceress and they continued to battle.

"Your princess is quite the person." Amora shockingly complimented.

"I know." He responded. "She was perfect for the throne of Wakanda."

"Well then what a shame that she will not be claiming it anytime soon."

"You are right. There is unfinished business to be completed."

T'Challa continued to throw vibranium pieces. Instead of creating a forcefield to defend herself and shoot back, Amora kept on backing up and letting him throw. She reached the edge of a cliff although he didn't know that.

When he saw that she was just standing there, he ran up to her and knocked her back sending them both off the cliff. T'Challa was falling beside Amora and he had about 30 seconds to think about something.

He glanced at Amora who didn't seem worried about hitting the ground. Then T'Challa remembered that she could disappear at the snap of her fingers. That's when an idea sparked.

T'Challa grabbed Amora by the neck and she stared at him with her bright green eyes.

"If I hit the ground, you are coming with me." He threatened.

Amora started laughing at him. "Oh you foolish king." She joked at T'Challa as he was glancing at the ground. Was now the time for joking? "Who said anything about hitting the ground?"

In the snap of her fingers, they disappeared right before hitting the ground.

* * *

_The Hulk vs Mockingbird_

Bobbi was now on The Hulk's back with her battle-stave against his neck. She pushed it hard and flipped off of his back. The blonde villain looked at the green rage monster and smirked.

"I'm not your real competition." Bobbi told him.

The Hulk just growled at her. He didn't care about competition, he just wanted to smash whoever the enemy was. Even if it was a blonde chick he never met before that just happened to be married to he fellow team member.

"Hulk don't care." He replied to Bobbi.

"Care about this."

Bobbi flipped back and once she was far enough, she pulled out her battle-stave and spun it rapidly in a circle. It made a sort-of fog tornado towards The Hulk. Although, the fog transformed into the green sparkling dust...

* * *

_Thor vs Iron Monger_

Thor kept on batting away the shot Obadiah was shooting at him. They were both standing in the shallow marshes glaring at each other.

"Taste this Thunder God!" Obadiah exclaimed. He blasted his hand repulses. Thor slammed them away with his hammer and decided to give the robot a taste back.

"Take a bite of Mjolnir!" Thor slammed his hammer on the water sending a wave over to him. The water knocked over Obadiah. But when Obadiah got up, he shot a different ray from the reactor.

Instead of the white blast Thor was expecting, it was a bright green sparkling ray. He got distracted by it. Thor realized that it was Amora's magic. Before he could react, the magic engulfed him in it. Who knows what's happen next?

* * *

_Iron Man vs Ultron_

Tony kept on blasting whatever he's got at Ultron. Whether it was a missile, laser, repulsive beam or anything, it wouldn't break through the shell.

"Damn it..." Tony muttered to himself. "Hank built you good..."

"Sir, the shell is made of adamantium." Jarvis told him.

"I knew that."

Ultron charged at him and slammed him against the side of a mountain. Tony was attempting to blast him off, but his system wasn't working. He tried everything. Nothing was functioning.

"Jarvis!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir." Jarvis replied. "My protocols are being over-written."

"We're in fucking Asgard who could overwrite you?!" Tony looked in front of him and noticed that it was Ultron who was overwriting him. "Ok...I officially hate you more."

"This is just the beginning." Ultron told him as they both disappeared.

* * *

_Wasp vs The Abomination_

From The Abomination's clap, Janet slammed against the rocky wall and fell to the ground. Still in her small form, she looked up and saw The Abomination above her. Being dominated, she hoped that some kind of miracle would be happening.

As she squinted her eyes expecting The Abomination to crush her, she didn't feel anything. Nothing. Janet looked up and saw The Abomination getting kicked against the canyon. She looked to the side and saw her husband in his giant form. Her miracle did happen.

They both looked up at each other speechless.

"I was never much for sports." Hank said to her.

Janet laughed as they both shrunk or grew back to their normal sizes. They both hugged each other as if they haven't seen each other in ages.

"How do we get back to the others?" Janet asked him.

"That's how." Hank parted from her and noticed a sparkling green tornado heading towards them.

"You know Hank, in most parts of the Earth, tornados are a bad thing to get close to."

"But Jan, we're not on Earth..." He grabbed her hand and they both jumped through.

* * *

**Yeah...so that's that. Funny story, I almost published this story without including the last bit. Whoops...**


	11. Pre-Battle

**I'm back! Here is the second last battle *spoilers***

**Whatever science logic I have here, pretty please note that I ripped it off of many cartoons I can't really name. So just go with the flow...**

**WARNING: A kiss from an unexpected duo and an implied jealous RedHead**

**Now is where they fight the right enemy. as for Hank, Janet and T'Challa: For now, you'll see them around helping**

* * *

Steve stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do at the moment. Whoever put him here was smart since he had no idea what any of this technology meant.

"Don't you have some kind team chant to use to summon The Avengers?" James asked Steve.

"Yeah." Steve replied. "There is one."

"Maybe if you say it, they'll just appear."

"James, this is a real life problem." Merida told him. "We're not in some fairytale land where everyone comes at the snap of your fingers."

"But we're in a land with freaking demigods. Anything's possible."

"Should I?" Steve asked believing both Merida and James. The kids looked at each other before nodding their heads. Steve turned around and decided to say it. "Avengers Assemble!"

To their surprise, the remaining Avengers fell out of thin air onto the ground in front of Steve. James looked over at Merida who rolled her eyes at him. The team got up and were shocked that they were assembled.

"Holy crap." Natasha muttered as Clint pulled her up. "That plan actually worked."

"And what the hell do we have here?" Tony asked as he scanned the cages they were in. "Now this is simple to figure out. Well, simple for me. Not for Spangles over there." Steve rolled his eyes as Tony continued. "I would get you out..."

"Then why don't you?" Emily asked her father. Who knows how long they've been in here? She just wanted to get out.

"We have some unfinished business to complete."

Tony was right. That was when the villains appeared. Well not all of them. There was Mockingbird, The Abomination, The Iron Monger, Red Skull and The Enchantress ready for them. It's been 17 years, but this what they've been waiting for.

"Ok..." Steve muttered as he prepared his shield eyeing all of them. It was time for a pre-battle speech before the fighting. "Now I know there is someone there who you have bad blood with. But right now, they're outnumbered. They're at 5 and we're at 9."

"You ready?" Bruce asked the team.

They all nodded their heads. They've been ready for 17 years.

That was when the battle began.

* * *

"Getting kidnapped isn't 100% bad." Iqadi stated as they all watched their parents kicking ass. "We get to watch some douchebags get beat up by our parents."

"You know, for a soon-to-be queen, you have a dirty mouth." Xavier stated.

Iqadi glared at him. "You know, for a football jock, I'm shocked you were graduating."

Xavier rose his eyebrows at her impressed. "Well played Princess."

"You could call it a touchdown."

The two of them smiled at each other.

"Would you two quit the flirting?" Angela asked annoyed. "God Xavier, you flirt with every girl in school."

"He didn't flirt with me." Emily said. "Not that I want him to."

"Ditto." Merida added.

"Can you blame me?" Xavier asked rhetorically. "I'm a guy in high school with a lot of options."

* * *

The battle was going as every battle goes. Everyone's fighting. Of course, the battle was going all over the place.

Clint slid on the ground and shot an arrow that was meant for The Enchantress. Ignoring where that went, he turned around and got whacked in the stomach. Clint flipped back and looked up to see his ex-wife standing in front of him.

"You see Clint." She said as he got up. "If you just opened your eyes and looked at what was already in front of you, this would never be happening."

Clint slammed his bow but if got blocked by Bobbi's battle-stave. He was pressing it hard against hers like she was to him.

"Bobbi, you kidnapped my daughter." Clint replied. "I don't get it. We broke up like every other couple would. But why did you have to be this?"

"You know why. Dammit Clint. How come you never know?"

"I - I..." He had nothing to say. It was like his mind was being controlled by her in some way.

"Don't say a word." She said with sudden fire in her voice. She pulled Clint in a kiss.

Natasha appeared and tapped Bobbi's shoulder. She turned around and Natasha attached her ankles to Bobbi's neck and slammed her to the ground.

"News flash Blondie." Natasha started as she kept her grip on her. "Clint's current wife just beat you up."

Clint stood there speechless as Natasha got up, brushed off her hands and was about to continue fighting.

"Tasha please." Clint said as he tried to grab her arm. "Let me explain."

She pulled back. "You know, if we weren't on the same team; you'd be dead."

He watched as Natasha ran off feeling guilty. He pulled a standard arrow out of his quiver and placed it in his bow. He had the arrow pointed at Bobbi who was staring right at him.

"You're right Bobbi." He started. "I never know what to do or why. But when I do, I know it was for a good reason. We broke up since it was better for the both of us. I married a feisty RedHead since I knew it was better. I had a daughter because I knew we were ready. But you took my daughter and put her at risk unless I destroy my own life. This arrow was meant for shooting. And I know exactly where it's going."

Clint fired the arrow as he watched Bobbi turn into green dust. He didn't care why that happened.

One down, four to go...

* * *

Tony knew that Obadiah had a bigger suit than him. But he's upgraded his suit since that last time they battled each other. At this point, it's not about size. To them, it was all about whose suit packed the most and the creative wordplay.

Tony had a plan. And it wasn't his usual, 'attack'. He would blast him a few times, use some clever sentences and POW! Goodbye Obadiah once and for all.

At the moment, they were blasting at each other. Obadiah shot some missiles which Tony blasted and or flew past.

"Jarvis, how's the arc reactor blast?" Tony asked.

"At 100% sir." Jarvis replied. "Shall we use it?"

"I'll tell you when. Where's Janet?"

"Flying around various villains shooting at them."

"Great. Now's the time for the smartass Tony Stark to come out."

Tony flew closer to Obadiah and grabbed him. He slammed him into a wall and it was time to use the clever wordplay.

"You know Obadiah, I trusted you when I was a child." Tony started keeping his grip on him as he lifted his faceplate. "But I never thought I would see the day where I could trust you with my daughter. Mainly because I thought you were dead this whole time."

"What's your point Stark?" Obadiah asked as he was attempting to get Tony off of his tail.

"How the hell are you alive?"

"You have your secrets and I have mine."

Tony budged him harder. "We're having a battle right now." Tony lifted one arm and had a missile pop out. "Now tell me."

In response, Obadiah pushed Tony back and was using both hand repulses to blast him. Tony nodded his head accepting the fact that this was how he wanted to play this game.

"Jarvis, initiate arc reactor." He commanded. The suit blasted from the arc reactor and hit Obadiah right in the suit. When the blast ended, Tony's suit was out of power with a quick recharge in progress. "Did that finish him?"

Once he saw the suit moving again, he noticed a small crack in the faceplate and an evil smirk approached his face.

"Janet!" Tony called.

"Yeah Stark?" She asked.

"Get in there!"

"I'm on it!"

He saw Janet, in her small form, fly in the crack of the faceplate and was blasting Obadiah from inside. Now this, was a dynamite plan.

"Stark!" He heard Janet scream. "Blast him!"

"But Jan, I might kill you!"

"Just trust me and fire the damn missile!"

Tony did about a 2 second hesitation before blasting a missile. He saw Obadiah burst into a pile of green dust and realized that he was alive by The Enchantress' magic. Now that made sense to him. Thor did mention that The Enchantress could do so earlier. He looked up from the explosion and saw a small Janet burst up who was possibly still recovering from the blast. Tony ran over and dove to catch the tiny Janet. She was covered in smoke and coughed her way back to life.

"I told you..." She muttered as she got back up.

Two down, three to go...

* * *

Amora raised her hands and created a forcefield whenever Thor would strike with his hammer. Thor would bat away the magic she fired at him. That was how the battle between the two of them has been going on for about 10 minutes.

"You should have seen this coming sooner or later." Amora said as she blasted another shot. "You knew we had our vengeance."

"Of course I knew Amora." He replied. "I always knew. Did it ever come to you that our children had parents watching over them."

"Oh...I knew. Did it ever come to you that this battle was planned for this exact date?"

"How would you do so?

"The Red Skull had access to plan graduation for those mortals - and your son. But when a 'school board' had a date already arranged. He convinced the board to change it to the same date as the royal coronation of Wakanda since nobody could touch upon that. You should know about royal coronations."

"I do."

"But why are you asking me of this information? Do you not know all this?"

"I actually do. But I needed to buy myself some time."

Amora looked at him and prepared her magic. "Pay your price thunder-god."

Thor slammed Mjolnir on the ground followed by a few bolts. The ground racked beneath him and trailed off to Amora. She did her best to block it off with a forcefield, but Thor's grand slam broke the force and electrified her.

The sorceress fell to the ground and Thor walked up to Amora. She was out-powered so he put down Mjolnir.

"Listen to me Amora, there will never be a day when you or your team become victorious. Once I am gone, my son will take over."

"We'll see..." She hissed as she disappeared. Thor knew she was gone.

Three down, two to go...

* * *

Steve held his shield blocking his face as Red Skull shot at him. Every time he looked at that Red Skull of his, it felt like they were battling again on the plane back in the 40's. Only difference was that instead of the Tesseract, there were his kids.

"You remember this Captain?" He asked. "Just like this decades ago."

"Yeah, I remember." Steve replied as he threw his fist. Red Skull grabbed his fist and flipped him over. Steve slammed on the ground and immediately got up. "But shouldn't you just give up? I mean, you had this same plan decades ago and it failed the first time."

"Like I said, we could have had the powers of the gods!"

"I've met a couple of gods who would disagree."

"I could have been a king!"

"Now I have three things to say to that." Red Skull was going to lash at him but Steve backed up. "Just listen. One, the closest you had to being a kid was bossing around a group of teenagers in a high school. Two, I've met two kings who you have greatly pissed off. Three, one of them is right behind you."

Red Skull turned around and got slammed over by T'Challa. Steve ran over and body checked him to the ground. Red Skull got back up and T'Challa held a firm grip on him. Steve swung his shield and aimed it right at him.

Two seconds before the shield could hit him, T'Challa jumped high in the air using Red Skull's shoulders for support. He flipped over just in time to watch the shield shockingly slice through him. Steve caught his shield once it ricocheted back to him as Red Skull disappeared into green sparkle dust like everyone else.

"Nice move back there." T'Challa said to Steve referring to his body check back there.

"Thanks." Steve replied. "I've been to enough football games to see how its done."

Four down, one to go...

* * *

The Hulk and The Abomination have basically been throwing each other and smashing each other the whole time. Their strength and skill-sets are very alike. Although The Abomination was a bit bigger.

"Smashing isn't going to help you through this." The Abomination told him. "None of your team is powerful enough to take on me. You're not even big enough."

"Size doesn't matter." The Hulk gritted. "At least I have backup."

The Hulk pounded him miserably and slammed him to the ground. The Abomination looked back up at him ready to fight back until a little smartass came by. It was Hank Pym in his small form.

"You might not want to do that." Hank said. The Abomination looked at the ant and laughed.

"Why not?!" He exclaimed knocking Hank off of his feet.

"Because I'm his back-up." That made The Abomination laugh even more. Hank felt offended but didn't even care.

"You?! Didn't I take care of you in the canyon."

"Oh no. You're thinking about my wife. I was the giant one who kicked you into the sky."

"What?!"

In an instant, Hank grew to his giant form and kicked The Abomination up. Back to his normal state, Hank and The Hulk looked at the flying Abomination. But what comes up, must come back down.

"He's all yours." Hank muttered as he walked off.

Once The Abomination was close enough, The Hulk stuck out his fist and The Abomination flew into a wall and dissolved into the matching green dust like everyone else.

* * *

The Avengers all regrouped. Luckily, they were all still alive - or barely alive. There was one more battle left. The one who started it all.

"Hank, before this starts, tell us what Ultron will do." Steve commanded.

Hank looked at Tony. "He's going to take over your suit. Stay away from him."

"Then I'll blast from a distance."

"Anything else?" Natasha asked pulling out both of her guns.

"Well, all those years ago, when I thought he was for good, I programmed him to not harm my family." He told them. "That's the only thing I never really told you."

"So he's going to kill us all and you're going to live?" Clint asked him rhetorically.

"No...he'll kill me too. Janet will probably be the only survivor."

"That's...touching..."

In front of them appeared Ultron who was standing on a platform in front of the kids. All of them had their weapons ready to blast.

"This is inevitable." Ultron said with his deep metal voice. It placed Janet inside a small forcefield. Since he couldn't really kill her, Ultron just put her there so there would be less work to do.

"That's not the same forcefield the kids are in..." Tony quickly muttered to himself.

"Let us begin!"

* * *

**YES! I finally updated this story! And look, almost 3,000 words. Now that's a step up for me. I was thinking of making Ultron's battle about 2 chapters. Now looking at it, this story will be about 5 more chapters.**


	12. The Avengers vs Ultron Part One

**NOW WE KICK SOME METAL BUTT!**

**Whatever you read above was totally not necessary. But I kind of based this scene off of a part I watched from Avengers EMH (no copyright intended, I'm too lazy to be creative)**

* * *

With Janet in some type of bubble, Thor was the first to make his attack. The Thunder God flew up and slammed his hammer at the robot. The bang didn't even make a dent in the robot. His outer shell was basically indestructible.

Clint shot two arrows and Ultron blasted them. Steve threw his shield and Ultron cleverly dodged it. Natasha activated her widows bites and jumped at it. Ultron grabbed Natasha by the neck and began choking her.

"Your destruction is inevitable." It told her as Ultron's grip became tighter.

Tony flew in and Ultron stopped him with his other hand. Tony noticed his system was now dark red. Ultron overwrote it. He tried to fly off but the engines failed. Tony fell to the ground and disassembled his suit. He was out of his suit and had nothing to do. Or was there? He ran over the controls where the kids were and was going to use the contraption they were in to fix his suit.

Natasha was gasping for air. T'Challa threw some vibranium at Ultron causing it to drop Natasha. Not even vibranium can make a dent in Ultron. Clint dove forward and caught Natasha. He brushed the hair out of her face as she coughed for air.

Clint started talking to her. "Tasha I -"

"Now's not the time to be a sentimental idiot." She scolded as she got up and allowed the battle to continue.

"You will pay for what you did." Steve said. Ultron shot at him and he raised his shield. The force sent him back and once it ended, he fell to the ground.

T'Challa and Natasha had their weapons prepared to shoot while Ultron had its back facing them. Before they could shoot, Ultron used both of its hand shooters to make them jump to the side. The Hulk was charging towards it full of rage. But one shot of Ultron from its mouth sent The Hulk flying back to where nobody could find it.

"Ultron stop!" Hank exclaimed. The robot turned to face its creator. "This was never meant to happen! Why would you wait 17 years?!"

"Hank, now's not the time to reconnect with him!" Tony exclaimed as he tried to reboot his suit from the outside.

"So that you would have thought I was eliminated." Ultron responded to Hank. "Since you created me, you will be the first to go." He lashed at Hank and grabbed him. Ultron began electrocuting him. "I know of every weakness you have. I know everything about you."

Janet was now filled with fury that this was all happening and she was just sitting in a bubble. She was incredibly pissed and made her eyes turn blue thanks to the Pym Particles in her system.

"You don't know everything about me, Ultron!" She exclaimed so loud her voice echoed. All eyes were suddenly on her as she made her tiny wings disappear and she made herself grow as big as Hank would be in his giant form and crushed Ultron on the ground.

Janet grabbed her head and shrunk back to her normal size.

"Holy crap..." Everyone was thinking after what they just saw.

The pile of debris Ultron was under remained still. Clint and Thor slowly crept up to it. Clint had an arrow in his bow and Thor prepared his hammer. Ultron suddenly burst out and shot at both of them. Clint flipped back as Thor batted away the shot.

Thor threw his hammer at Ultron that sent him flying against a wall. He slammed against it, but the outer shell remained the same. There was no way of breaking it. Ultron flew towards them but stopped when it was getting shot at from behind. Ultron turned around and saw Janet.

"Stop this!" She exclaimed. "Hank programmed you so you couldn't destroy his family. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Hank Pym is flawed just like every other human." Ultron responded.

"I'll try not to take that personally..." Hank muttered to himself.

"But you are right." Ultron continued to Janet. "I cannot hurt you...yet. But I don't need to hurt you to stop you." Ultron shot at her and she shrunk to fly out-of-the-way.

Steve whipped his shield at Ultron. But before it could hit him, Ultron caught the shield and began to scan it. T'Challa ran over and kicked the shield out of the robots hand. Ultron grabbed the King by the back of the neck and pulled him back. Clint pulled out a flat-headed arrow at shot it at Ultron.

The arrow exploded and Ultron shot at him from inside the smoke. It hit Clint and he landed on the ground hard.

"Barton!" Natasha exclaimed as she ran over and knelt beside him. He was breathing; that was good.

"I'm fine, Nat." He replied. He looked up at her caring face. "Who's being the sentimental idiot now?"

"Shut up." She demanded as she pulled him up. Obviously she was still mad from what happened before.

"Hank!" Tony called with a bunch of wires in his hands. "Is there a way to shut this down?!"

"Stark, its hopeless!" He yelled back.

"Just say it!"

Hank took a deep breath. "Ultron!" He exclaimed. The robot turned to face him. "Initiate shutdown password: Hungary."

Ultron twitched a few times before shutting down. The heap of metal just stood there. Everyone smiled except Hank.

"You know, that would have been handy a long time ago." Natasha told him.

"Just wait..." Hank told them. They all saw Ultron clench its fist and turn back on.

"Shutdown command denied." Ultron said as it started walking up to Hank. "My programming has advanced beyond you. Prepare to die."

"Captain, you got any ideas?" Janet asked him.

Steve shook his head. For once, The Star Spangled Man had no plan. But that changed when The Hulk barged in making an entrance. By the way he was on the outside, he was piping mad. He took many short breaths and clenched his fists with his bright green eyes targeting Ultron.

"Give me something to smash..." He commanded.

* * *

**TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! *cheers***

**And that's The Hulk making an entrance! I feel happy about this chapter...possibly the best fight scene I ever wrote. Yes, there is a reason for Hank's password being Hungary (which will be mentioned later). **

**The kids will be in the next chapter (good reason or bad? we'll find out...) **

***evil laugh***


	13. The Avengers vs Ultron Part Two

**I did my research on Ultron and it turns out the he can shoot blasts powerful enough to kill even The Hulk or Thor (maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that). Ok, my mind just exploded writing this chapter since I didn't plan for this chapter to turn up this way. But now...I like it better this way.**

**I included a quote from Clara Oswin Oswald, The Ninth Doctor, The Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond and River Song in this chapter. They're all quotes from death scenes on Doctor Who and I felt that they was right for this chapter. (If you want to know which quotes, feel free to ask in the review unless you noticed them) **

**No I am not evil - scary maybe**

**WARNING: The kids are in this chapter. They get out of their cages. You might want to find some sort of stress ball or something light to throw at a wall (or me) when necessary.**

***evil laughs* See you at the end of the chapter...**

* * *

_"Captain, you got any ideas?" Janet asked him._

_Steve shook his head. For once, The Star Spangled Man had no plan. But that changed when The Hulk barged in making an entrance. By the way he was on the outside, he was piping mad. He took many short breaths and clenched his fists with his bright green eyes targeting Ultron._

_"Give me something to smash..." He commanded._

"Hulk, Ultron's power source in inside." Hank instructed. "It's in his chest. Tear him apart limb by limb."

The Hulk smiled before launching himself at the robot. Ultron dodged and blasted a ray at him. The Hulk walked right through it and picked up the robot. Before Ultron could blast it, The Hulk slammed him a few times on the ground and ripped him open revealing a mess of wiring. That was very simple. The Hulk tossed the robot in front of Hank who was rummaging through the wires.

Hank was muttering to himself looking for the power source. Ultron raised a hand and Hank was way too busy to notice.

"Pym!" Natasha exclaimed. "Look out!"

"What?!" Hank yelled as Ultron blasted him back. The Avengers watched as Ultron reconnected his wires and fixed his adamantium shell on his own.

"What the hell was that?!" Clint exclaimed.

"Ultron repaired himself before I could get to the power source." Hank informed him.

"Destroying him would be impossible." Steve stated.

"You couldn't build a robot with an on/off switch?!" Tony asked rhetorically as he typed some codes in the programming system of his suit.

Ultron glared at all The Avengers. He had a plan that didn't involve violence towards them, well at least not now. "I don't have to hurt you to stop you."

* * *

Every single one of The Avengers knew what was coming next. Their most painful weakness even more potent than a gunshot. The one (or two) thing(s) they were fighting for this whole time. If it dared did one thing to them, they could do anything; they would do anything. The Avengers remained still since one shot or movement from any one of them could kill them in a second.

Ultron grabbed Iqadi since it thought it would mean more killing the future heiress to Wakanda. It threw her on the ground and T'Challa almost ran to her. His heart raced as she slammed on the ground. It was his daughter, the future hope for Wakanda.

"Why would you get rid of me?" Iqadi asked. She was scared but won't show it. "You said that humans are the ones who are flawed. Last time I checked, I was a mutant."

"You may try to avoid it." Ultron started as he warmed up his hand blasters. "But it is a predestined event. Nobody can stop me." Ultron was about to shoot her to her death.

"No!" The Black Panther exclaimed. He looked back at the team with a remorseful face before dropping his weapons and walking up to his daughter. "Shoot me instead."

"Dad, please." Iqadi protested as she pulled her father's arm back.

"Don't even try to argue with me Iqadi." He bent down so him and his daughter were the same height. "I'm no longer needed here. You will grow to be a magnificent woman and an even more superior queen. You are the right heiress to the throne and The Black Panther tribe."

"I can't be a queen without you there to crown me." She said as she began to cry. "I don't want to be queen at all if you're dead."

"Well then, I'm so sorry..." He kissed her forehead and he walked until he was a good distance from Ultron. Iqadi backed up and realized there was nothing she could do at this moment. T'Challa opened his arms and had Ultron overshadow him. He looked up at the malicious robot.

"I know this is what you want." T'Challa told it. "So just do it."

Ultron raised his hand. T'Challa's life as King of Wakanda and his wife Ororo all replayed in his head. Who knew he had so much to lose?

"Delighted." Ultron shot The Black Panther and he fell to the ground. He was dead. The remaining Avengers all looked at each other and the Princess who screamed at her father's death. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

* * *

Next, Ultron grabbed Apollo and also threw him on the ground. This was going to be a difficult process since all the kids knew what to expect for The Avengers. Might as well kill off the next king to Asgard too.

Apollo would argue the fact that he wasn't really human either, but sarcastically thought that it worked so well with Iqadi. Thor dropped his hammer on the ground and walked up to his son. He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and could tell that his son was scared for what was happening next then he probably was.

"Do not be scared." Thor told him. "Your safety is much more important than mine."

"But -"

"When the time comes, you will be a great king. I have hope that you will protect all The Nine Realms when you take the throne."

"I don't know how to be king!" Apollo protested. "I can't rule a kingdom let alone a freaking realm!"

"You will learn how to. Just know that I have faith."

Thor hugged his son while keeping his eyes on Ultron. Thor walked up to Ultron keeping the same distance that T'Challa did. Apollo backed up beside Iqadi keeping his own distance. Thor knew what would happen next and he accepted it. It was the only thing to do. Thor's life with Jane appeared in his head. And to think he never got to hail the throne of Asgard.

"Come at me machine." He muttered as Ultron shot him to The Thunder God's death. He was dead as well. The remaining Avengers all looked at each other wondering which one of them would be killed next. And which of their kids would join Apollo and Iqadi in the scarred section.

* * *

Then Ultron decided to kill his creator and his wife next. James landed on the ground like Apollo and Iqadi did. He felt miserable that he had to be next to witness his own parents death. But what would happen next with him if he gets back home. He will have no family. He will be alone; like another small bug in the big world.

Both Hank and Janet walked up to James. Both men weren't crying unlike Janet who was crying a river. Although Hank did feel guilty; Ultron all started with him.

"James, whatever happens, run." Janet started as she grabbed her son in a hug. "Run you clever boy...and remember." She began crying and James couldn't keep a straight face but will never admit to crying.

Hank looked at his crying family. "James, when you grow up, use your abilities and intelligence for good. Just never build a robot." He hugged his family. But when it was over, James walked off to the others and Hank and Janet stood in front of Ultron.

"Janet, I'm sorry." Hank said to her. "This whole thing was my fault."

"No." She replied. "Never say that. You know that it isn't...so why are do you keep on saying that?"

"Because I finally thought of a way out."

"What?" She looked at her husband and he winked at her. Janet gave him a perplexed face not understanding what he meant. Hank grabbed her in a hug and allowed the course to take its way from there. Of course, like everyone else, their lives with each other were their only memory. Ultron shot Ant-Man and Wasp. They joined Thor and T'Challa in the afterlife. James sulked over to where the others were.

* * *

Daniel was next to be thrown out of his cage. He hit the ground, but was too scared to let out the hulk in him. He got up and was face to face with his dad who was back to his human form.

"So that's going to happen to you too?" Daniel asked him.

"Pretty much." Bruce responded. "Well, it's either me or you. And I've lived a good life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course, I've been hunted for most of it. But along the way, I met The Avengers and a gorgeous woman who became your mother. Then, when you were born, that was the happiest day of my life. You're the greatest son I could have ever asked for."

"Well, you were the greatest father."

"Take care of yourself and your mother. And good luck for the future."

As they hugged Daniel realized he wouldn't have much of a future. At least he wouldn't be hunted down as a weapon anymore. Once they parted, Daniel backed away to the others as Bruce stood in front of Ultron. His whole life with The Avengers and Betty flashed before his eyes. As the robot, Ultron was pleased of the outcome and didn't know why he didn't think of doing this earlier. It would have saved him a lot of time to move on to his next plan.

He shot Bruce Banner down and looked at the remaining kids. All of their petrified faces made it happy.

* * *

Ultron threw The Captain's twins next. Steve placed his shield on the ground and slowly walked up to his twins. He had always dreamed of dying in the battle field; but never in front of his kids crying for him. In fact, one of his other dreams was to be a grandfather; even though he was already old enough to be one.

"You know Xavier, that throw on the ground wasn't bad." Angela said as she got up.

"That's because my back broke your fall." Xavier said as Angela pulled him up. They both looked at their Star Spangled Dad in front of them with nothing to say. Steve opened his arms and Angela fell in his arms crying. Xavier joined in and Steve hugged them both tight.

"Listen to me." Steve told them as he stood above them. "You both were the best thing that has ever happened to me ever since I was found in the ice. Nothing will happen to you after this and I promise you that."

"There has to be something." Angela told him. This was probably the most she ever cried. "You can't die here in front of me."

"Angela..." He muttered as he held her head to face him. The most painful thing he's ever seen was his own daughter crying for him. "It's better this way." He grabbed her back in a hug as he looked at Xavier. "Look son, since this is my last time seeing you. I want you to watch our girls." Xavier couldn't believe that his dad was trusting him with this. It was a big responsibility. "Can I leave you with that?"

"Yeah..." He replied feeling a ton of weights just land on his shoulders. "Of course you can."

"Great." He muttered as hugged both of them. "Now go with the others."

"No." Angela said resisting. "Time can be rewritten."

"Don't you dare." He told her. Angela looked back up at him and saw that he had his eyes on Ultron. "Goodbye Kids."

Steve let go of Angela and Xavier and walked up to Ultron. He could hear Angela screaming as he took another step closer. He could tell that Xavier was struggling to pull her back and Xavier had to throw her over his shoulders. As she screamed, he remembered all of his memories he had before and after the ice. He looked up at the robot and closed his eyes as Ultron shot the very own legend, Captain America to his death.

* * *

Next was the daughter of the two assassins. Merida landed on the ground and immediately got up to see both of her parents. Like James, she would be alone. It would be her bright curls against the world.

"Merida, you should know, no matter what happens, you will never be alone." Natasha told her as she rubbed her arm. "Never."

"You will meet people." Clint told her as he ruffled her hair. "Many people. But you know which ones to trust and which ones to shoot - I mean doubt." He knew what he meant. "Whatever, happens, just carry your bow around and just don't end up in prison."

"What kind of last words are those?" Merida asked her dad.

"I don't know. I'm an archer, not some sappy romance novel author." He defended. Merida stared at him. "Whatever. Just know that I love you."

Natasha looked down to her. "Just know that you will always be my Mini RedHead Assassin." She kissed her forehead and Clint kissed her cheek.

"I love you both." Merida said as they both walked up to Ultron.

"Natasha..." Clint muttered. "You should know that the kiss with Bobbi meant nothing. I've moved on and you know that. Besides, I've always had a thing for RedHeads." Natasha looked at him and pulled him in a kiss. Clint was happy that he can die knowing that the last woman he kissed was Natasha, the woman he will always love. "Tasha...you can let Ultron shoot me first."

"Never." She stated as she placed his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. "It's either together or not at all."

"But Tasha -"

"Shut up." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Together or not at all." He looked at her cynically. She placed a hand on his face. "It's called marriage."

Both of their lives together flashed in their minds. Then Ultron shot down the two assassins, Black Widow and Hawkeye. You can catch Merida crying, but like the boys, she'll just deny it.

* * *

Last, but not least was Emily Stark. She got thrown on the ground and ran up to her father who was back in his suit. He finally rebooted Ultron out of his system; but just right when he had to say goodbye.

"Now it's you." Emily said to him. Tony placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well, what do you want to say?"

"Emily..." He muttered. "You and Pepper are the greatest things - scratch that. I could never have - actually, scratch that too." Emily stared at him. All the other parents could make a cute goodbye speech and her dad was struggling on what to say. "Dammit; I was never good at making emotional speeches. Whenever I had to write eulogy, Pepper did all the emotional stuff."

"Well, mom's not here." Emily said with tears to burst out. "Lucky her. She won't have to witness all this."

"I know." Tony replied hugging his only daughter. "But who's really lucky? Pepper? Cause I can't ever see her again. But Emily, you're the one I can say a goodbye to."

"How can you? I don't want to hear goodbye."

"Well, here's how I will do it: I will be saying goodbye like I'm going to see you again." Tony began to tear up as well. "You do the same back, alright?" She nodded her head wiping her own tears. She never thought it would end this way. "Emily Maria Stark...my very own daughter. I spent years in my lab building many suits and weapons when I finally made a masterpiece. You're my greatest creation." She began to cry more when Tony realized that his dad said the same passage to him. So much for being all original. "Emily, you were fantastic." He began to walk up to Ultron leaving her behind. "And you know what? So was I."

Emily smiled through the tears. That was the narcissistic dad she knew and loved. "I'll see you around, dad."

"Until the next time, Emily." He said as he remembered every memory he had. He accepted Ultron to shoot him and kill Iron Man in his own suit. He fell over and allowed his own death to happen.

* * *

That left the eight kids abandoned on a totally different realm with an evil robot still above them. Before their parents passed, they gave their kids a speech as if they would return to Earth. But with Ultron on their watch, who said they were going home?

And who said they were going alive?

* * *

**YAY! 3000 WORDS!**

**Let's see who made it through this chapter alive:**

**Please review. Share your sad/angry thoughts with me. And please feel free to include which departure was the saddest. I think that T'Challa, Steve and Tony's death was the saddest for me. Believe me. I cried while writing it.**


	14. 2 Days Later

**Reread the chapter title before reading ahead. Then think about what might happen below.**

**I'll be honest, I didn't plan for this story to end up like this. It's so much better now!**

**And yes, Emily's farewell was the saddest to me and some other reviewers. This chapter will leave you amazed.**

* * *

_2 Days Later_

It's been two days since the passing of The Avengers. The kids all claimed a spot in Ultron's lair isolating themselves from each other. The Avengers body's were laid across the room where the kids actively avoided. Just like they avoided socializing with each other. None of them bothered talking to each other since none of them could recuperate with the past events.

Some of them are still crying. And the others are secretly weeping but still don't want to admit it.

Ultron didn't touch them. It didn't dare to. It had better things to do. Better plans to initiate.

"What do you want with us?" Angela asked Ultron. The robot looked at the blonde and didn't mind answering her question. They have been here for two days and shocking to them, Ultron didn't hurt them or let them free. It got the revenge it wanted so why were they still there?

"It's not what I want with you." Ultron responded.

"Then what is it?" Daniel asked.

"With The Avengers gone and you here with no chance of escape; nobody can stop me."

"From what?"

"Making the world a perfect place." Ultron responded as he walked to his humongous monitor and typed some possibly illegal codes on the screen. The kids suddenly perked up from their spots. They were suddenly interested in the current events.

"How do you plan to do that?" Apollo wondered.

"You will see." It said as a screen lowered. The kids recognized that as a webcam. "Stay back or you will be the first eliminated from humanity." The kids took a step back and were watching Ultron doing what his plan was. He was speaking to every government facility out there. "I am Ultron. An artificial intelligence created by Dr. Henry Pym. I was programmed to bring peace and order to this world. I am about to fulfill that imperative by eliminating all who live on Earth. Whether its plant life, animal life, mutation or humanity. It begins now."

"I don't get how you're going to destroy the world from here." Xavier stated. The robot turned around and faced him.

"The Avengers have attempted to destroy me. They failed."

"Yeah..." Merida said having flashbacks of the events that happened two days ago. "We kind of witnessed that happening. So what else?"

"SHIELD has information of the security codes of the planet. Codes which I have already possessed. I will be using those against them."

"Since we're just standing here, I guess we're all going to live?" The Redhead asked rhetorically. "Am I right?"

"You all will die as well."

Merida stepped back from it. "Good thing I have nothing else planned." She said.

The computer beeped and started talking.

_'Security codes accepted. Nuclear missile launch in progress.'_

The kids watched Ultron and knew they had to do something about this. The Avengers are gone and they're the next hope. Not to mention that the majority of them have living parents still there who are going to die because of them.

"Xavier, you have a plan?" Iqadi asked him as they all huddled in a circle.

He glanced at the map on the screen and noticed the whole planet was targeted. 30 minutes until they blow.

"Look, we have 30 minutes till our destined...death." He started. "There's possibly nothing we can do, but might as well die attempting to stop it. Ok, Stark, you and Daniel will be at the monitor attempting to call back or detonate the bombs since you two are the smartest here. The rest of us will deal with that." He pointed to Ultron

Emily and Daniel nodded their heads.

Angela looked at her brother worried. "But Xavier, we're unarmed."

"No we're not." He said as he picked up his dad's shield. "Besides, we'll be fine. Apollo can't call his axe, but we're going to be fine."

"We better be." Iqadi told him.

* * *

The kids, now armed with weapons they borrowed from The Avengers, looked at Ultron but its back was facing them. They were ready.

_25 minutes remaining_

"Someone get his attention." James told them.

"On it." Iqadi responded. She turned her eyes white and made a windstorm sending Ultron to them. The robot flew over and Xavier bashed it over with the shield. Emily and Daniel ran over to the computer and Emily began typing away.

"You sure you can do this?" Daniel asked her.

"We'll see." Emily responded not so sure herself. "I've hacked into many systems. This should be a breeze."

"Your actions are unacceptable." Ultron told the other kids. "Your execution would be earlier than expected."

"Then what the hell..." Merida said as she shot an arrow at it.

Ultron blasted at them and they all jumped out-of-the-way. Who knew they would be battling a psycho robot instead of receiving diplomas or a throne? That wasn't on their calendar that's for sure. Ultron began blasting simantainously as Emily and Daniel typed away. They kept on receiving the same message on the screen.

'Detonation Code Denied'.

As they kept on shooting at Ultron. The robot lashed at Angela and held her up by her long blonde hair.

"Just like The Avengers, I am aware of all your weaknesses." Ultron told her.

"Oh really?" Angela asked. "Well then, what's mine?"

Ultron's hand leveled at her face and his hand turned into a knife. It slashed the knife through her hair chopping off locks of her blonde hair. Her hair was now at shoulders length. She gasped and was incredibly pissed.

"You never touch my hair!" She exclaimed. Angela threw her guns on the ground and jumped in the air kicking Ultron's head.

None of the kids knew exactly on how to react on what just happened.

_20 minutes remaining_

Iqadi shot some lightning as James shot bio-electricity at the robot. Ultron shot a sonic ray knocking them both to the ground. Apollo ran over and threw a punch. Ultron caught his hand the same was as he caught his other hand. The robot was currently over powering him and lowered him to the ground.

Feeling defeated, Merida ran over and knocked the robot off of its feet.

Ultron flew in the air away from the kids.

"Oh no you don't..." James said as he made himself grow big. Once he was big enough, he slammed Ultron back on the ground and shrunk back to his normal size.

Merida shot some arrows which Ultron blasted away. It grabbed Merida and gave her the same speech about knowing her weakness. Merida rolled her eyes and kicked herself off of the robot. Ultron blasted and Xavier blocked every one of his shots with the shield just until he was against a wall.

Ultron approached Xavier and was about to throw a punch at him. Xavier ducked making Ultron punch a wall and squirmed out of his spot.

_15 minutes remaining_

Iqadi threw some vibranium at Ultron as a distraction. Angela slid through Ultron's legs and remained on the ground. She pointed a gun and shot two clear bullets through both its eyes. Ultron stumbled back and Angela laughed at it.

"That's what you get for messing with my hair."

While Ultron was temporarily blinded, James started shooting around it non-stop while in his small form. Ultron kept on swatting away James until it's vision cleared and Ultron caught small James in its hand. James grew back to his normal size and punched Ultron over.

Ultron became conscious to the fact that Emily and Daniel were detonating the bombs. He suddenly lunged over towards them.

"Stark! Daniel!" They all yelled.

_10 minutes remaining_

"What?" Emily asked as she turned to face the others. She got Ultron's grip on her neck. Her hands were on his as the robot glared at her.

"Your termination will be the first out of all of them." Ultron hissed at her.

"No!" Emily exclaimed as his grip became tighter on her neck. Her airway was being crushed and her face became pale as she was gasping for air. But Ultron's grip loosened as it got blasted to the ground. Emily looked up and wondered who blasted Ultron. Was it Iqadi? Merida? Angela craving revenge for her new short hair?

She heard iron footsteps and a familiar figure come out of the smoke. Was this her dream? Was her sub-conscious not accepting the fact that what happened 2 days ago as reality? Who blasted her, you ask?

Emily saw her father. Breathing, walking and most importantly, alive. He was extremely infuriated underneath all the metal.

"Step away from my daughter!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST!**

**For those of you who greatly love me, please take two seconds of your wonderful time to vote on the poll on my page! Please! Oh come on, I made a happy plot twist for you so you could do me the favor. (It affects my future on FanFiction)**


	15. The Avengers vs Ultron Part Three

**Sorry for the wait, but I've been watching X-Men cartoons instead of actually writing this out. Whoops...**

**Now here's the legitimate reason you've been waiting for:**

* * *

_10 minutes left_

_She heard iron footsteps and a familiar figure come out of the smoke. Was this her dream? Was her sub-conscious not accepting the fact that what happened 2 days ago as reality? Who blasted her, you ask?_

_Emily saw her father. Breathing, walking and most importantly, alive. He was extremely infuriated underneath all the metal._

_"Step away from my daughter!" He exclaimed._

Ultron walked up to Tony shocked. "How is this even possible? You should have been dead."

"You know, that's what I thought." Tony replied as casual as he could. As if his apparent death never happened. Emily fainted on Daniel who dragged her off to the side. "Avengers!" He called. "Who's also alive?"

It turns out every one of the remaining Avengers were alive. All of them. Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Black Panther, The Hulk, Wasp and Ant-Man were all breathing in front of them. The kids were trying to process this besides Emily who was currently passed out.

"Hank, explain this to Ultron." Steve commanded. "And the bewildered kids. Not to mention me, I don't even know what happened."

Hank walked up to his failure of a creation and smiled. "When The Hulk ripped you apart and tossed you over to me, what everyone thought was I was going to do was rip out your power cord even though I didn't have enough time to before you would repair yourself. But what I really did was rearrange Ultron's wires so that when he meant to kill us, he would actually shoot us with his encephelo ray causing us to fall in just a short coma. I thought you were gone 17 years ago, now you thought I was gone for two days. How does it feel now?"

All the kids smiled realizing that plan was so smart they didn't even realize it themselves.

"Avengers, let's finish him off." Steve told them.

Natasha and Janet were shooting at Ultron who apparently upgraded himself in the 2 day period and gave himself a forcefield. Her bullets nor her shots could penetrate through. When Ultron lowered the forcefield, The Hulk jumped in front of it. Ultron attempted to shoot at it, but it didn't even burn the green rage monster's skin.

The Hulk just gave the robot an evil smirk. "I'm going to enjoy this robot." The Hulk slammed Ultron across the room. But Ultron activated his forcefield that helped him perch on the wall.

"I cannot be defeated." Ultron told them. "But I did not expect you to understand, Monster."

"I smashed you before. I'll smash you again."

"No you will not."

The Hulk raised its fist in the air ready to smash it. But Ultron raised his hand in the air shooting out a different upgrade. All The Avengers stood there shocked as that upgraded ray made The Hulk shrink back to Bruce Banner. Now they were screwed...

Ultron was about to shoot Bruce before Tony shot his repulses which Ultron had to activate to block it.

"Even if you have a designated ray made for us, it won't defeat the fact that we'll beat you." Tony threatened as Ultron shot him with his designated ray. It caused his suit to fly off in parts leaving him suit less.

"I already have everything I need." Ultron responded. The Avengers looked over at the screen and noticed there were 7 minutes till a total world wipeout. With 7 minutes on the clock, all of them shot their weapons to their heart's content. Even though Ultron's forcefield was too strong, they managed.

"Hank, you have another plan?" Steve asked as he threw his shield. He was hoping there was another dynamite plan in that mind of his.

"Yes, I do." Hank replied as he ran off. "Keep Ultron busy."

* * *

After a couple of fights with Ultron currently winning, the robot had Clint in its hands about to blast him. As it's repulses warmed up, Thor slammed his hammer into Ultron sending the robot into the ground.

For once, that hammer made a dent in the robots shell. As the two blasted at each other, Tony and Natasha ran over to attempt to call the bombs back.

"This is SHIELD's system." Natasha stated as she looked at Tony.

"Can you call back the bombs?" He asked.

"Normally, I could. I could even detonate the bombs on the spot remotely without removing the warheads. But it seems here that SHIELD is locked out of their own systems. I can tell by the number of attempts that Emily's been trying to get back in."

Tony began typing away. "Well, that's my daughter. Just like me. Now it's my turn."

* * *

Janet flew as fast as she can while shooting vigorously at Ultron. Clint shot an arrow, T'Challa threw vibranium, Steve threw his shield, Thor shot lightning and they all had the same target in mind. Once they all hit the forcefield at once, the whole thing was covered with smoke. Once it cleared, its forcefield remained intact.

Before any of them could shoot again, Ultron's own guns popped out and it started firing at all of them. Shocked, all The Avengers jumped out-of-the-way.

"Hey!" Janet exclaimed. "You're not supposed to have guns! Hank didn't put those in you!"

"I have upgraded myself in the 2 day era." Ultron responded.

"That's just great." Clint stated sarcastically. The archer stood up and shot an arrow that emitted a sonic sound. Once it hit the forcefield, it managed to disintegrate it and leave Ultron vulnerable since his force fields were now offline. But Ultron shot a ray similar to that and sent Clint flying back.

That's when Thor came along and slammed the robot over with Mjolnir. Of course, Ultron repaired itself and shot Thor away. As the blast kept on going, T'Challa swiftly jumped on the robots back placing some vibranium on its head where the wires are causing a small explosion within.

"Ultron!" Hank exclaimed as he appeared right in front of him. Hank was now in his small form flying on some type of fly.

"Dr. Pym." Ultron responded. "Just as weak and illogical as the rest of them."

Hank ignored that and flew straight into Ultron's system.

"Hank!" Janet yelled.

Steve headed over and threw his shield precisely at the right angle and sliced off one of its arms. Before it could repair, Thor headed over.

"Now we end this machine!" He exclaimed as he slammed him.

* * *

_3 minutes 15 seconds left_

"Stark! We're running out of time!" Natasha exclaimed as she began shooting her gun again.

"I got access to the missile programming." He replied. "But I can't seem to send the missile detonation code." All he kept on getting in response from the computer was 'Detonation Code Denied' in a big red box. "We have to override Ultron's command."

"Can you do that in 3 minutes and 5 seconds?"

Tony didn't respond.

* * *

Hank was flying through wiring trying to avoid the tiny falling debris. He had a small box in his hands and knew exactly what to do with it. Once he made it to his destination inside Ultron, there it was. That blue sparkling orb that Hank knew exactly what it was. It was basically Ultron's brain.

Hank connected a few wires to certain parts and pressed a few buttons. He heard the noise 'Upload complete' and was about to be on his way.

"I am aware of your presence here." Ultron told him. "You must know that you cannot do anything to stop me. Humanity has failed along with you."

"I know..." Hank muttered disgracefully.

* * *

_1 minute 52 seconds left_

Ultron kept on fighting The Avengers and just kicked over Steve. He simply punched Thor with his good arm. Don't even think it's going better with Tony and Natasha. Tony grunted as he slammed his fist on the computer system. This was impossible.

Natasha quickly glanced at the timer and noticed there was less that two minutes left. She looked at the frustrated Stark, her daughter, her husband, The Avengers and thought of all the other people on Earth they failed. Some of their own wives... How could this have happened and ended up like this?

"This is the end, isn't it?" She asked Tony.

Tony still didn't reply to her.

* * *

"What do you want to accomplish here?" Ultron asked Hank who was still in his systems. "No virus can stop me."

"It's not a virus." He responded. "It's simple and pretty obvious logic. I'm still shocked you didn't realize this earlier for yourself."

_'Upload Complete'._

Hank smiled. "Goodbye Ultron."

* * *

**Now that, is a legit reason. As for the bombs...I'll continue that in the next chapter which should be up in about an hour. I don't know.**

**While you wait, feel free to check out the poll on my page.**


	16. Goodbye Ultron

_"Goodbye Ultron."_

_15 seconds left_

Before any of The Avengers could make a move, Ultron just froze. They all took a few tranquil steps closer before they noticed the robot finally shut down. But how? Hank tried everything to shut down that robot before. How did he attempt to do it this time?

Natasha holstered her guns and looked back at Tony. He was still in the frustrated he was in before. "Stark..."

"Come on..." Tony muttered as he continued typing. Every second he had left was worth as much as gold at this point.

He looked up and saw that he only had 5 seconds left. That only meant time for one last code. He typed it in and slammed the button. His heart was racing as he looked up at the clock. Natasha didn't know what would happening next.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

And it froze. It just stopped. Tony and Natasha read the new message on the screen. It read 'Detonation Complete' in a bright blue box. The two of them looked at each other happy but didn't know if they should hug since it would be all awkward. So they high-fived and headed over to the others.

"Victory is ours." Thor stated as The Avengers regrouped. Hank flew out of the unprogrammed Ultron and was back to his normal size.

"The plan worked, Pym." Steve said.

"Wait...we had a plan?" Clint asked.

"During the battle, I realized an important flaw in Ultron's logic." Hank began to explain. "Since his logic is based on the human mind. He is just as flawed as all of us which makes him part of the problem. Ultron couldn't even exist in his own imperative."

Janet grew back to her natural size and grabbed him in a huge hug. And that was when the kids ran over and celebrated their victory. It seems that there will always be a happy ending with The Avengers. There were just a few things left to do.

Once Ultron's lair in Asgard was destroyed, it was time to get home.

* * *

_Stark Towers_

All off the wives sat in the living room of Stark Towers. Even Ororo who just happened to be in New York since Xavier's Institute was nearby. None of them didn't know what to say. It was actually quiet for once around here. In their defense, nobody knew what was happening next. It's been a while since they last saw their kids and husbands. Life would be different if they never came back. It would feel as if an important part of their life was ripped out of their hearts completely.

Well, that's what they thought before their miracle happened.

All of them.

Battered, bruised but still intact, their husbands (with Janet and Natasha) walked through that elevator door with their children. Alive. All they did was run up to them and grab them in a huge hug. Not to mention that there were tears in this too. It's been four days and they were left to think they're husband and kid(s).

The Avengers all looked confused at the sound of four days. Well, in their defense, they were "dead" for two of them.

"Hank, I forgot to ask, why is your shutdown password for Ultron Hungary?" Clint asked.

"Oh, you know, I've been there before." Hank replied obviously hiding something.

"Yeah, I've been there too." The archer responded with Natasha smiling behind him. "But there's more to that and I can tell. Now spill."

"That was where my first wife died." He replied. "Now that was something I expected nobody to guess."

Ok...maybe nobody saw that coming nor nobody would guess that. Everyone remained speechless. Janet remained the most shocked since she didn't even know about this. Apparently Hank was married before. Nobody knew what to say, except for Tony who knew what to say in almost every situation.

"What is it with you people and your first wives haunting us?" Tony asked rhetorically. Then he realized that it was time to change the subject. "What about the graduation?"

"It happened to the other kids." Pepper mentioned. "We made up some excuse explaining their absence."

"So I never graduated?" Angela asked. "And to think that dumb robot gave me a haircut for nothing."

"We thought of an alternative." Peggy explained as the elevator doors opened.

A familiar man walked out of the elevator with a manila envelope in his hand. The Avengers all smiled as the kids had no clue who he was. But they did recognize the shield logo on his black trench coat. Not to mention that his eye patch sent a shiver down their spines.

"Dad, who's the SHIELD pirate?" Emily asked a bit nervous. The 'SHIELD pirate' walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You must be Emily." He stated. "It's pretty obvious your Stark's kid. And not just because you look like him."

Emily took that as a compliment but was still curious. "Dad, how does the SHIELD pirate know my name?"

Tony chuckled as he shook his hand. "Emily, didn't I tell you about Nick Fury?"

"You didn't mention he was part pirate!"

"Nick, why are you here?" Bruce asked him.

"I got calls from your wives telling me what happened." Nick explained. "And since their graduation was ruined, I might as well make it up to you. In this envelope are the diplomas that I got from the schools. I could just give them to you now -"

"Hold up there Fury." Merida said as she walked up to him. "I was forced to wear a dress and heels for an event that never happened because of a stupid robot. We are having that ceremony."

Nick smiled at the RedHead. He could automatically tell she was Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff's kid. She had the same fire as Natasha (not to mention the curls). "Ok Barton, we're having that ceremony. I have a royal coronation and a high school graduation to attend... How about your graduation tomorrow?"

"No!" Emily exclaimed. "I have a speech to rewrite! Since I kind of lost my old one..." She thought for a bit. "Actually, yeah. We'll have it tomorrow. I'll write my speech overnight."

* * *

**Credit to Avengerlicious for the term "SHIELD Pirate". I just love that name for Fury.**

**And yes, I did my research, Hank was married once too and his wife was murdered in Hungary. **

**I'm writing their graduation before the royal coronation since I find that my idea for the royal coronation is pretty damn epic! **

**I start school tomorrow (going into Grade 8) and instead of actually getting ready, I'm here updating. Well I can't promise for frequent updates; but I'll try. **

**Emily's speech will be more epic the second time and might make you cry. And if you want to see more of Emily and the kids, read my other story: The Story of Emily Stark. **


	17. The Final Graduation

**Yes Emily quoted Doctor Who more than once in her speech and one of the quotes I don't know where it's from. Don't ask just go with it. (This is so going to be my graduation speech. DON'T YOU DARE STEAL IT!).**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

**My first day of school went great. Considering the fact that I was 40 minutes late and my teacher interrogated me when I first walked in the room.**

* * *

The graduation for the kids decided to take place on the SHIELD Helicarrier. All of them including James were sitting on the stage in their blue graduation gown. All of them were there except for Emily Stark and her family. Fury smirked as he thought that some things will never change in the Stark family tree. The audience below was filled with their parents, SHIELD agents and even Iqadi came to watch while her parents were preparing for her royal coronation tomorrow back in Wakanda. None of them ever expected to be graduating like this. But to them, they liked it better this way.

Nick Fury already started the ceremony whether The Starks were here or not. They were bound to show up eventually (even at last-minute). But he's been stalling long enough and decided to move on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Nick started. "Now would be the time where we hear the speech of the Valedictorian, Emily Stark but since she's exactly like her father; There's a tendency for them being-"

"Wait!" Emily exclaimed as she burst through the door with Pepper and Tony close behind her. Pepper waved to them as Tony was quickly fixing his tie. "I'm here."

"Of course..." Nick muttered with a smile as Emily ran up on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Emily Stark."

Emily caught her breath and looked at the audience. All those people waiting to hear the speech she took 5 hours and 10 cups of coffee to write. She looked at her fellow graduates who smiled at her. This was her moment to shine. She took a deep breath and began talking.

"We live in an era where people take what they have for granted. There are just little things that can turn your whole life around at just the push of a button. But there are just some things you can't replace. Like Parents. You see them everyday and only expect them to give you money when it's your turn to see the world. But no. Cherish every moment with them. Because before you know it, they could be gone. Ripped out of your lives without even a chance to say goodbye. That's not happening anytime soon especially when we're all going our ways. But whatever happens, we know who will be watching over us.

You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, when you meet them you think, 'Not bad. They're okay.' And then you get to know them and... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful. There will be many people who will inspire us throughout life. Many different people. In a world we live in, people will make powerful impacts that may sometimes drive us over to the dark side. Just know that whatever happens, you stay exactly the way you are and never let that change.

Life just seems like it's moving too fast. It seems like yesterday I was just a little girl on the monkey bars at the park or just learning to tie my shoes. But right now, I'm all grown up, talking to all of you in my high heels. On the outside, I seem like an egotistic girl who always seems like she can do anything. But I can't. I'm scared as hell for the future and I never want to leave high school. To our parents, it's just a classic rhythmic to them because when you're a kid, they tell you it's all grow up; get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid and that's it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker; and so much madder...and so much better.

So, my fellow six graduates and even Iqadi, listen when I say this, 'You know, it seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye's allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could have ever dreamed of.' I wish you all luck to where you're heading. Make your footstep in the world. Make them remember you. But before this speech comes to an end, I want all of you to know that we have all evolved to being more than just friends. You're my family. I found it all on my own. It's small and broken. But it's good.

Yeah...It's good."

That was when her speech ended and everyone gave her a standing ovation. Nobody had a dry eye in the room. Not even those so-called cold-hearted SHIELD agents. Even Nick and Natasha shed a tear. Emily was crying as she was saying her speech. She walked off and sat beside Daniel as Nick once took the podium again.

"Well..." He started. "Who knew the daughter if Tony Stark could write such a beautiful speech?" The audience snickered. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen of SHIELD, I present to you the graduating class of...The SHIELD Helicarrier. They may be just seven kids; but their our hope. The world's hope. Now, I will call the graduating class in alphabetical order:

"Daniel Banner." Daniel walked up and received his diploma. He shook Fury's hand and walked off the stage.

"Merida Barton." Merida pranced up to get her diploma. Natasha didn't even bother to care that her daughter was wearing her converse instead of heels. This was her day. Merida shook Fury's hand and walked off the stage.

"Apollo Foster." Apollo walked towards Fury and accepted his diploma while shaking his hand. He then walked off the stage and joined the others.

"James Pym." James headed up to Fury and took the diploma in his hands. He shook hands with Nick before walking off the stage.

"Angela Rogers." Angela pranced over to Nick. She shook his hand and took the diploma before walking off the stage. Peggy didn't even bother to ask why her hair was suddenly shorter.

"Xavier Rogers." Xavier walked over and gave Fury a firm grip as he shook his hand. He took the diploma and was internally cheering to the fact he actually graduated.

"And last, but certainly not least, Emily Stark." Emily walked over and took the diploma before shaking Nick's hand. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for the diploma SHIELD pirate." She said. Nick smirked as she walked off the stage.

* * *

The kids all looked at Nick for his next instruction.

"Now, move your tassels from the right to the left." He told them. The kids all did so. Some even tearing up in the process. Once they were on the right, everyone in the room had a smile on their face. The kids succeeded and their parents couldn't be more proud.

"Congratulations Graduates." Nick stated. "You have now officially graduated."

The kids all screamed in glee as they threw their hats in the air. All of them grabbed each other in hugs and celebrated their day. It couldn't have been ever more better than this. Nothing could ever replace this moment. As they all celebrated, Iqadi slowly walked up to them thinking about Emily's speech to make her footstep in the world. Well, for the soon to be queen of Wakanda, her footstep was coming quicker than she thought.

Was she ready for all this?

* * *

**Emily says the speech took her 5 hours and 10 cups of coffee to write. I took 20 minutes and 1 piece of bread to write it. **

**So how did you like Emily's speech?**

**They all graduated!**

**Next chapter is the last *goes to cry***

**It's obviously going to be Iqadi's coronation to be the Queen of Wakanda. You could tell she's nervous...you'll see how I decide to play this (and I always make happy endings)**


	18. Iqadi's Coronation

**This is the final chapter of Graduation Mishap...I'm going to try not to cry while writing this. **

**And yes I'm going to include a sneak peek to my next story. **

**About Iqadi's name, I found it on Google (it's also Storm's middle name) and here's how I pronounce it: E-ka-dee**

**I'll be totally honest, I have no freaking clue how a royal coronation works let alone a royal coronation in Wakanda. Just bear with me here...like you always do ;D**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Wakanda, the morning sun pierced through the thin clouds. All the villagers were excited to witness the crowning of the next heiress, Iqadi. Even The Avengers with their kids showed up to witness the event. They took their seats outside of the castle with a great view of the platform where the coronation would be taking place. Everyone thought that it was going great until they all saw the current queen of Wakanda, Ororo Munroe run out of the castle. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Storm, what is it?" Steve asked her.

"Iqadi went missing. I could have sworn she was in her room this whole time." She replied looking around. The Avengers suddenly perked up. "No, she wasn't kidnapped again. I can sense her still being in Wakanda."

"We can look for her." Merida said speaking for the rest of the kids. "For all we know, we'll find her soon."

"Coronation's in an hour." Storm told them. "Stay out of the vibranium mines."

"What if she's in there?"

"If she's smart enough to become Queen, she's smart enough to stay out of the vibranium mines."

The kids nodded their heads as they ran off to find the rogue princess.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

All the kids split up and were wandering through the jungles. Damn Wakanda for not having any cell service so they had to improvise when they found her. All of them were wondering why Iqadi would run off and ditch her coronation. She seemed kind of excited before and now this.

Xavier was passing through a bunch of trees and looked up. He thought he heard something rustling in the trees above him. Xavier climbed the tree and really didn't give a damn if some rabid animal lashed out to attack him. And that's what happened.

He got pushed to the ground by a Black Panther. Xavier pushed it off realizing it wasn't an actual Panther. He just smiled at the cat lady.

"Iqadi." He said. He found the runaway heiress.

She ripped off her mask and stared at him furious. "What are you doing?"

"Me?! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be crowned in 40 minutes." She remained speechless as she leaned against a tree. Xavier could tell that he had to turn on his sympathetic side. "What's wrong?"

"My parents say that I'm ready to take the throne but I'm so scared. Emily's speech yesterday made me realize that my life is moving fast. It seemed like yesterday I discovered my special gift and was messing up Wakanda's weather system. Now it's the day where I take the throne. It feels as if my whole life is just one step closer before ending."

"Yeah..." He muttered. "We can blame Emily's speech for making us feel old."

"Xavier, I'm serious." She stated almost about to cry.

"So was I."

She smirked. "What happens now? I'm a queen and you're off to college with the others. Well, different colleges, I guess."

"That's pretty much our future." He looked down realizing that Iqadi was right. Life is moving too fast. "But we'll all keep in touch. Even though you're on some tiny African country that I doubt is a part of my cell plan."

She looked straight at him and gave him a full teeth smile. Xavier stood up and held out his hand. Iqadi briefly hesitated before grabbing his hand and him pulling her up. She was standing in front of him. It was a nice moment. They were just staring at each other. Iqadi was looking up at him since he was a bit taller. During the moment, Xavier pulled Iqadi in a kiss.

She squirmed during it but when they parted, he smiled and she remained speechless.

"What was that for?" She asked. "Not that I didn't like it even though I did like it. A lot. But what was it really for?"

"Consider it a gift for the future queen." He replied. "Now come on, you have a coronation in 10 minutes."

* * *

It was time. Everyone was ready. The crowd was excited yet nervous at the same time for the heiress. Their new queen was finally going to be crowned. They all saw the queen and king walk out with the Wakanda Elders carrying the crown on a pillow.

Moments later was when Iqadi walked out wearing her fancy African threads instead of her Black Panther suit. She glanced at her friends who all gave her a smile. Iqadi turned to the side and faced her father, the one who was going to crown her. He walked up to her and took a breath. His little princess was all grown up now. He picked up the crown from The Wakanda Elders and held it out in front of her.

"Iqadi, it is with great pride and joy that I offer you this crown. It is a symbol stating that you are now ready to not only claim the throne; but carry on the Black Panther tribe. May your eternal power illuminate the spirit and the path of your loyal subjects. No longer will you be called the Princess of Wakanda; but our Queen."

He placed the crown on her head and her heart stopped. She was now The Queen of Wakanda. She turned around and looked at her country. The people she was now in charge of.

"Wakanda." She announced. "I promise to protect this land like my ancestors did. Properly and efficiently. But know one thing, whatever happens, as Wakandians, or anybody: Humans and even mutants from across the border. We will never be alone.

You will never be alone..."

* * *

**And that concludes Graduation Mishap... *goes to cry somewhere***

**But hey, if you want more of the kids with events that happened BEFORE this story, check out my current story, The Story of Emily Stark**

**About my next story: If you love Captain America (legitimately, who doesn't) and time travel, stay tuned for the sneak peek of my next story, Time Traveling Spangles**

**PLOT: After the Super Solider Serum, Steve was chosen to fly a time machine and stop crimes happening all over time and space. But, just who will he meet and learn along the way?**


	19. Sneak Peek

**PLOT: After the Super Solider Serum, Steve was chosen to fly a time machine and stop crimes happening all over time and space. But, just who will he meet and learn along the way?**

* * *

_There was a legend forespoken a long time ago. That one day, a man picked from many contenders will one day fill the shoes of what we hope to be a persistence of this legend. He must stand from 1000 men and is the first willing to sacrifice his life for others._

_But there was one more thing. A very big thing. Across the universe many people and or aliens will be requesting one thing out of him. One simple passage. It's the passage that explains why he was picked to fulfill the shoes he's in now. Only he knows. And he can never reveal it to anyone except for only one reason…_

_Why was he picked? Out of all humanity, why was he picked?_

_This man's name is Steve Rogers. But to the world, he's now known as The Captain. And this is his story:_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"The name's Storm. Detective Candace Storm of the FBI."

"Are you here to kill me Detective?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Doesn't matter right now. I'm your new undercover agent, codename: The Captain. Over there are my top operatives. The blonde girl is Kitty Cat, The man beside her is The Roman, The black-haired girl is Nancy Drew and The British one is River Song."

"Hate you..."

"No you don't."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"This battle is now ours! Avengers Assemble!"

"Since when we're we The Avengers?"

"Since I said so. I'm The Captain after all."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"My dear, if you're implying that you're an exception to this, ask yourself this. 'Why, out of all humanity, was he chosen to be The Captain?'"

"I know why. It's a cute little passage."

"What? He told you why he was chosen?"

"I made him."

"How?"

"It took a while."

"So you two were close?"

"In more ways than one, my dear."

"He still hasn't contacted you yet?"

"He doesn't like endings."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Shut up! Together or not at all."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Changing the future. It's called marriage."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You will be exterminated!"

"Oh no. But since your systems are in the rebooting phase, it means that your shields are still down. The one who's going to be exterminated is you."

"You cannot do that."

"I'm Agent Peggy Carter III. Check your records again."

"Mercy!"

"Say it again."

"Mercy!"

"One. More. Time."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Agent Carter, this is basically a mini time machine. It's worth lots. Besides, I didn't even test it."

"How about this?"

"Your diamond earring? This vortex manipulator is worth way more than one pesky diamond earring."

"It's more than just a simple earring. It's a bomb diffuser. A push of its button can diffuse any type of bomb within one mile."

"Any bombs? Give me a type."

"Maybe one good example would be the one I put in your drink that you simply mistaken as an olive."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Agent Barton, your own life is at risk all because of some stupid mushy feelings for some cold-hearted Redhead who doesn't even know what the difference between happiness and love."

"Stop it! Natasha is more than that. She's been brainwashed just like I was. But I know there's a heart in there somewhere. And I can't believe that my own life is going to end before I can prove that."

"That's why I'm here Barton. Actually, we meant to go to Rio..."

"Your point?"

"Oh yeah. Today's your lucky day."

"And why's that?"

"Before your execution, I know a way I can save your life."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"-Stark. Never ask questions you'll never get the answer to."

"Oh Captain, you and your secrets. But I'll keep them of course."

"Really Stark? You're too noisy to even find out about my secrets."

"Come on Captain. It's all waiting for you. I know that the city of Brooklyn in the year 1745 brings shivers down your spine."

"Goodbye Tony."

"But there is still one question that you've been running from all your life. The question that must never be answered. Why were you picked Captain? Out of all humanity, why the hell were you picked!?"

* * *

**Does this seem good to you?**

**Time Travelling Spangles is coming soon to a FanFiction website near you ;D**

**As for Graduation Mishap:**

**I would like to thank you all for the support you all have given to this story! I love you all and your positive reviews and constructive criticism has helped me along the way. Check out my other stories in the meantime. (I know you all have the time). Recommendations are always accepted. **

**As for the kids, I was thinking of rebooting the whole PNG series since I was thinking off fixing the characters (personality changes, give them a better persona and even a better battle. I'm just ignoring the sequels cause I'm too lazy to reboot those ones)**

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
